Muerte para dos, por favor
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: ¿Dónde estaba la fina línea que los separaba del odio al amor? ¿La de la rabia a la atracción sexual? ¿Y la de la locura y la racionalidad? Mirando a Malfoy, Harry sabía que esa línea nunca existió, lo único que los separaba, siempre habían sido ellos mismos. Este fic participa en el Drarry Fest: Festejando los 100 miembros del grupo de facebook "We Love Drarry".
1. PRIMERA PARTE

_** Este fic participa en el Drarry Fest: Festejando los 100 miembros del grupo de facebook "We Love Drarry"**_

**AUTOR: **Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CLASIFICACIÓN: **NC-17

**GÉNERO: **Romance, drama, angst&fluffy, ¿una pizca de humor?

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos **chicos**), lemon, sexo explícito o como quieran llamarle, parafilia (es un patrón de comportamiento sexual en el que la fuente predominante de placer no se encuentra en la cópula, sino en alguna otra actividad, yo creo que todos igual están muy enterados, pero lo pongo por las dudas; igual, no va a ser completamente así tal cual): _Barosmia_ (excitación por el olfato), spoilers del sexto libro.

**Nota de la** **Autora: **Es bastante "canon" pero narrado Drarrymente como debió ser. Escribir esto fue una especie de liberación (porque mientras leía el sexto libro se pueden sacar _tantas_ ideas y conclusiones) y un pedacito de venganza para Rowling XD, que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera mientras leía el impredecible Hanny (¿así se escribe?), yo respeto todos los gustos, pero esa pareja, en lo personal, no la soporto.

¡También va dedicada a nuestro querido y hermoso Harry! Que cumplió años anteayer :33 Y para Rowling también (que también cumplió años), que sin ella, nada de esta historia/venganza/liberación hubiera sido posible.

Inspirado en el vídeo Harry/Draco [Drarry] - Blue Jeans, creado por Harreh Pottah (me pareció necesario decirlo, pues de eso se trata el reto, y fue ella quien lo creo).

* * *

_**Muerte para dos, por favor**_

_Resumen: ¿Dónde estaba la fina línea que los separaba del odio al amor? ¿La de la rabia a la atracción sexual? ¿Y la de la locura y la racionalidad? Mirando a Malfoy, Harry sabía que esa línea nunca existió, lo único que los separaba, siempre habían sido ellos mismos._

* * *

_PRIMERA PARTE_

_**Blue jeans**_

_Prométeme que recordaras que eres mío_

* * *

_Mi…ra…me_

» ¡Mírame, maldita sea!«

—Mírame…mírame…mi…

—Harry, ¿qué estas susurrando?

Harry alzó la vista, sobresaltado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba susurrando.

— ¿Eh? Nada.

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia, pero segundos después volvió su vista al libro de Aritmancia que había dejado entreabierto, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Harry suspiró por dentro. No sería capaz de soportar un cuestionamiento, ella era la única que podía dar justo en el clavo, no tendría problema, pero, no tenía muchas ganas de mentir en ese momento.

Harry se mordisqueaba el labio inferior cuando mentía. Nadie lo había notado, y era preferible—y sorprendente—que siguieran sin notarlo.

Abrumado era la palabra que lo definiría en este momento. Doblegado y abrumado por Malfoy, y lo irónico de la situación era que Draco estaba tan perdido en sí mismo que no se había dado cuenta.

Los mechones rubios ya no estaban engominados ni peinados a la perfección, estaban tan largos, que casi el cabello le rozaba los hombros. Harry creía que se veía muchísimo mejor que antes. Aunque ya ni siquiera se molestara en peinarse, se veía como si acabara de tener un polvo fantástico, quitando su aspecto más demacrado y cansado, estaba más atractivo. O al menos, Harry lo encontraba atractivo.

Situación realmente preocupante.

Porque Harry Potter no podía encontrar atractivo a un muchacho, masculino, y para colmo, Draco Malfoy, con su título casi oficial de enemigo, el chico que le decía sangre sucia a Hermione, que inventaba odiosas canciones sobre Ron, y odiaba a Harry con intensidad. No es como si Harry hubiera olvidado todo el resentimiento, como si olvidara los años en los que Malfoy se había esmerado particularmente por convertir su vida en un infierno. No, pero sentía que algo sí había cambiado realmente.

Lo que sucedía, era que Harry temblaba un poco cuando Draco pasaba por su lado, se encendía por completo, sus ojos siempre se descarriaban y terminaba mirándolo a él, su pecho se calentaba de forma inexplicable y hacía que su estómago diera un vuelco. Era inevitable, por no decir imposible, no mirarlo.

Harry siempre lo había mirado. Cuando tenía once años, la mano le había picado de las ganas que había tenido de estrechársela, como si un hilo ínfimo e invisible los estuviera atando, porque había una parte de Harry que se sentía terriblemente curioso con respecto a Draco, a sus ojos fríos y qué pasaría con ellos si reía, ¿acaso, brillarían, o se volverían cálidos? Harry no podría saberlo, porque nunca lo ha visto reír. O, ¿cómo se sentirían sus finos cabellos rubios sin gomina?, ¿suaves o ásperos? O si tendría hoyuelos cuando sonreía como Harry. Pero la parte de su racionalidad había dicho que no, le gritaba que si aceptaba la mano que le ofrecía, sería igual de desagradable que Draco, y diría las misma cosas, que se convertiría en un don nadie, como Crabbe y Goyle, porque a la parte racional de Harry, no le agradaba Draco en absoluto, así como pensaba que la manera en la que hablaba y se mofaba de todos, era muy grosero. Así que Harry lo rechazó.

Y pasó seis años convenciéndose de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Tal vez, lo único que había cambiado en Harry, era que estaba tan, tan, cansado de hacer lo correcto, que ya no importaba realmente.

Por lo que se había conformado a mirarlo en silencio. Cuando era un niño ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo observaba, y había crecido con esa costumbre. Mirando y guardando en su retina, cada gesto, cada expresión, cada mirada. Nunca había sido realmente consciente de cuánta energía gastaba en Malfoy. Bueno, hasta ahora.

Es que, Malfoy realmente había cambiado, tenía más marcado los pómulos, estaba más alto, aunque él también había crecido bastante y no sabía en qué punto del tiempo había llegado a pasarle de estatura, estaba más pálido y delgado, y sus ojos mostraban tristeza cada vez que creía que nadie estaba mirando.

Harry se había conmocionado, porque nunca lo había visto tan devastado, incluso cuando le había partido la nariz en el tren, se veía ido, como si no estuviera realmente ahí, como si no estuviera partiéndole el corazón a Harry.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando que esos sentimientos confusos y pensamientos idiotas se ahuyentaran y se fueran por siempre. No había corazones rotos, ni nada quebrado en Harry, o al menos eso era lo que pretendía.

Tal vez era imaginación de Harry, tal vez la cordura ya lo había abandonado por completo, pero podría jurar que Draco se veía más cansado y triste cada día. Había incluso rumores de que ya no jugaría Quidditch, y eso lo entristecía y enfurecía sin explicación alguna, ¿qué sentido tenía jugar si no podría ganarle a Malfoy?, ¿y perderse la expresión enfadada y colerizada que le regalaba? No había nada de divertido en eso. Nadie, nunca, había sido tan buen contrincante como Malfoy, y aunque fuera una terrible perdedor, Harry debía admitir a regañadientes que era muy bueno jugando. Incluso casi tan bueno como Harry.

Sus cabellos rubios platinados parecían más despeinados que el día anterior, no igualaban a los de Harry, pero no se veía para nada como _Malfoy Soy Sangre Pura_. Harry se mordió el labio, mientras sus dedos cosquilleaban de las ganas que tenía de atravesar el comedor y acariciarlos. Llevaba el uniforme desprolijo y un poco arrugado. Estaba triste. Harry podía diferenciar sus sentimientos, nunca había sido un gran observador, pero con Malfoy era diferente.

La mano de Harry tembló de ansiedad.

_Ahora va a agarrar su café, el cual debía contener leche, y ponerle cinco generosas cucharadas de azúcar, haciendo que el cabello le tape el rostro, luego suspira, mira de reojo a Pnay _(entonces inevitablemente, Harry rechina los dientes)_, toma un sorbo, entierra sus dedos en su cabello y se queda sumido…_

Harry no tiene tiempo de pensar en lo acosador que suena repitiendo mentalmente la rutina de otra persona, porque en ese momento, el hilo de sus pensamientos se ve interrumpido. La rutina cambió.

De repente. Como si fuera cosa de todos los días, como si lo hiciera siempre. Draco levanta la vista y lo mira, fijo, directamente. A Harry se le olvida de respirar. En menos de cinco segundos el mecanismo de su cuerpo colapsaba, mientras su cerebro sufría un pequeño cortocircuito.

Sus manos temblaban, sus labios se secan y su boca se llena de saliva, porque, _joder, lo está mirando_, y no era precisamente el tipo de miradas que le envías a tu enemigo. Sus ojos grises estaban convertidos en plata líquida. Draco lo estaba mirando profundamente, como si quisiera traspasarlo con la mirada, como si Harry fuera un objeto de observación sumamente interesante.

Harry sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo el ridículo, que estaba respirando entrecortadamente —pues, sus pulmones de repente explotaron, y no funcionaban muy bien—, y que era patético hiperventilar por una mirada. Pero se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista, cuando lo único que había deseado desde que comenzó el año era que Draco lo mirara.

Sentía una corriente eléctrica, junto con un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, los ojos de Draco estaban en llamas, mientras llevaba una fresa hacia su boca y sin apartar ni por un momento la mirada de Harry, la mordía lentamente, y mientras masticaba sus labios se tornan rojos, mezclando el jugo y la saliva. Draco se relame los labios, y su mirada se torna desafiante.

Harry jadeó. Y era consciente de que tenía una erección.

_Lo sabe._

Eso es en lo único que podía pensar. A su alrededor todo había desaparecido, y lo único que podía ver era a Draco, comiendo una cereza como si la follara con la boca, y no tiene idea de lo que le está haciendo a Harry en ese momento. No podía saber. Bueno, tal vez sí se hiciera una idea, si no, no lo estuviera provocando. Pero no podía saber que la sangre de Harry hierve, que se está conteniendo por no saltar encima de la mesa y arrancarle la ropa, que su corazón palpita con fuerza, y que también dolía.

Un gesto, una mirada, una invitación. Un problema.

En ese momento lo último que necesitaba era algo así en su vida, Draco es lo último que necesita, porque Malfoy era sinónimo de problemas, siempre lo fue, y no iba a cambiar ahora. Los que cambiaron fueron los sentimientos de Harry, aunque no esté del todo seguro, no hay nada de nuevo dentro de él, tal vez aumentó el nivel de intensidad, las hormonas, o tal vez simplemente, Draco empezó a gustarle también a la parte racional de Harry.

Se sentía atrapado, acorralado. Como la primera vez. ¿Debería estrecharle la mano?, ¿sabiendo que no es lo correcto? Y ahora, ¿qué debería hacer?

¿Es acaso… un juego?

Pero Harry no quería jugar.

Quería más que eso.

Pero, con Malfoy siempre era todo o nada.

Harry no era bueno para ese tipo de cosas. Nunca sedujo a nadie, y sólo se dio un par de besos con Cho, sólo salió con ella, y no se podría decir que fue una relación muy buena. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando, salvo que Malfoy hacía que su sábanas se humedecieran por las noches, que no puede dejar de buscarlo, de seguirlo, de desearlo con una intensidad que resultaba abrumadora.

Harry, impulsivamente, se muerde el labio, mientras lo miraba significativamente. Draco esboza una sonrisa de medio lado, y no era ninguna de las sonrisas que haya visto antes. Era seductora, increíblemente sexy, y cortaba la respiración.

Lo observa retirarse de la mesa, con los ojos brillando misteriosamente. Y Harry quería más.

Cuando desaparece por completo de su visión, lanza un largo suspiro mientras sentía un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Ron, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. En efecto, Harry debía de tener una expresión realmente mortificada como para que Ron se diera cuenta—. ¿En qué te metiste ahora?

—En un buen lío—susurró casi sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Inmiscuirse más de lo necesario con Draco lo empeoraría todo. Harry lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy era un Mortífago, era más que un presentimiento, todo encajaba, y era sumamente sospechoso. La conversación con Borgin en el Callejón Knockturn, la conversación con sus amigos, Malfoy siempre alardeaba, como un perro que ladraba mucho, pero que no mordía, sin embargo, Harry lo tomaba casi como una confirmación. Había una parte de él que no quería hacer otra cosa más que inculparlo, que odiarlo, hechizarlo hasta que perdiera la consciencia. Pero parte de ese odio irracional se mezclaba como lava espesa con sus deseos más ocultos. Y lo cierto era que Malfoy estaba buenísimo.

Aceptar estos sentimientos como parte de él había costado mucho, de hecho, aún no lo creía por completo, pero por más que quisiera negarlo todo, por más que deseara despertar de una pesadilla y pensar que nada era real, no podía cerrar los ojos a los sentimientos que no quería sentir.

Era una atracción desmedida. Algo peligroso. Que recién se desperezaba, y que quería despedazar todo a su alrededor, que estaba harto de contenerse, de hacer lo correcto.

Pero…pero Harry no podía estamparlo contra una pared y follarlo hasta saciarse.

_De hecho sí, sí puedes._

Habló una voz interna con voz grave, como si fuera su consciencia Slytherin.

_No, no su puede_—respondió otra parte empecinada de Harry, la parte Gryffindor—_. ¿Y Ginny? ¿Acaso no te parecía linda? Malfoy no es conveniente…para nadie. Está en problemas. Es prácticamente un Mortífago, ¿quieres acostarte con un Mortífago? ¿No es eso repulsivo? _

_Malfoy sería incapaz de matar a alguien_—le respondió la voz astutamente—_. Ten una aventura. Olvídate de los sentimientos. Todos sabemos la Guerra que está por venir, ¿quieres morirte virgen?, ¿sin saber a qué sabe su polla, sin escuchar sus gemidos, sin cogértelo hasta el cansancio? _

De solo pensar en Draco gimiendo debajo de él, una ola de calor lo invadía, mientras sentía estremecimientos recorrerle el cuerpo, junto con descargas eléctricas.

_Pero no es lo correcto. Está mal._

Malfoy era mucho más que tentador, Harry estaba completamente obsesionado. Y el odio, la repulsión, la rabia, el deseo, el anhelo, la tracción, la locura, todo se mezclaba como el líquido de un pensadero. Todo era tan confuso.

Si Sirius estuviera allí, tal vez podría contarle que le gustaba alguien (decirle quién, habría significado una pelea segura, jamás mencionaría que era un Malfoy, del cual se estaba haciendo adicto sin siquiera probarlo), hasta tal vez le hubiera dicho que le atraía un chico. Tal vez, si Sirius estuviera, no se sentiría tan desorientado. Tan perdido.

Era un tema sensible, en donde las heridas aún estaban abiertas, y sangrando en abundancia. Harry no se creía capaz de que algún día cicatrizaran. Porque pensar en su padrino, hablar de él, era como si echaran sal a los cortes, y todo volvía a desequilibrarse.

—Ups. Perdón—murmuró una voz suave, y el cuerpo entero de Harry se electrizó en una descarga, y se concentraba en su polla, al mismo tiempo en que chocaba con un cuerpo, plano, y delgado.

Harry alzó la vista, y se encontraba con unos ojos grises y una sonrisa petulante. Draco estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo que podía olerlo, un peculiar aroma a agua fresca, shampoo **(1)** caro, y perfume francés, inundaron sus fosas nasales. Nunca pensó que Malfoy olería a algo tan varonil. Tan sexy. Harry podría pasarse horas olfateándolo, y si no fuese sumamente raro, hubiera inspirado sobre su cabello. De alguna manera lo encendía.

Había estado tan concentrado en su aroma que no se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy había posado su mano sobre su pecho para sostenerse, y que ahora se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, lo miraba con profundidad, y apretaba en un puño su túnica. Y que estaban en medio del pasillo, y sus amigos debían de estar mirándolos con cara de horror.

Pero no podía apartarse, no podía apartar la mirada de Draco. Sin darse cuenta de que estaba sosteniéndolo, hasta que se percató que Malfoy era mucho más delgado de lo que había pensado—y realmente no le era muy difícil imaginárselo sin ropa—. Era como una pluma, y se sentía frágil entre sus brazos.

Aunque no por ello resultaba menos agradable. Se sentía bien, su cuerpo ardía y en las partes en donde Draco lo rozaba, quemaba. Se sentía como si Draco fuese hecho para estar entre sus brazos.

Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Draco chocando contra su rostro, sus mejillas pálidas estaban sonrojadas, y su mirada divertida y burlona había desaparecido, inundándose de deseo y ¿confusión?

— ¿Harry? —fue casi el grito colerizado de Ron, que interrumpió desagradablemente la atmósfera llena de tensión.

Con una última mirada hacia los labios de Draco, Harry se separó de él, sabiendo lo poco disimulado que estaba siendo, pero no podía evitarlo, tampoco el calor en sus mejillas.

Malfoy rozó su pierna, y él abrió grande los ojos, mientras que Draco le lanzaba una sonrisa lobuna y se daba la vuelta, ondeando su túnica y moviendo sutilmente las caderas.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, mientras sentía sus ojos encenderse.

Malfoy no sólo estaba al tanto de que Harry lo deseaba con intensidad, sino que, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

El bastardo lo sabía, y podía usar eso en su contra.

El hecho de que Harry lo deseara no significaba que confiara en Draco. Para nada. Ni mucho menos llegar a quererlo. Nunca. Una parte de él seguía odiándolo con fuerza. Y sabía muy bien que no tenía que fiarse de él. Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?

No podía ignorarlo, eso estaba fuera de su capacidad, no podía dejar de mirarlo, ya lo había intentado y eso sólo había aumentado su febril deseo. Pero podría rechazarlo, hacerse a un lado, lastimar su ego, antes de que lo lastimen a él.

Eso sonaba bien.

— ¿Qué tenemos ahora, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, sin dejar de caminar, observando sus pies, ignorando las miradas incrédulas que recibía.

—Pociones…con Slytherin—masculló acojonada, y en su tono demostraba la preocupación.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, preguntándose qué había hecho mal, qué tan desgraciado tenía que ser para que los dioses del universo lo dejaran en paz.

—Bien—contestó.

Pero no había nada de bien en eso.

* * *

Harry no entendía por qué el caldero dorado, el más cercano de donde estaban sentados Ron, Hermione y él, olía tan seductoramente, una extraña mezcla de tarta de maleza, palo de escoba, y…y…a Malfoy. Olía exactamente igual que Malfoy hacía unos minutos cuando habían chocado en el corredor.

Tragó saliva audiblemente.

La clase empezó con Hermione alardeando feliz de sus conocimientos, mientras Slughorn, impresionado, la elogiaba. Harry intentaba concentrarse en lo que fuera menos en Malfoy y su atractivo olor, pero sus ojos se desviaban casi sin que se diera cuenta, resultaba un hábito observarlo, dejar de hacerlo era como resistirse contra la corriente.

— ¡Es Amortentia! —escuchó que decía Hermione a la poción que olía tan apetitosamente, la cual emitía un vapor lento y adictivo que se impregnaba a su piel.

—En efecto—dijo Slughorn, impresionado—, supongo que sabes el efecto que produce, ¿verdad?

—Es la poción para el amor más potente que existe.

—Excelente, excelente—murmuró, complacido—. Ahora como todos notarán, huele diferente para cada uno, según lo que más les atraiga. Ya sea madera o whisky de fuego. Ahora, quiero que todos se levanten, inhalen sobre este caldero y me digan qué olor tiene para cada uno.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva, mientras se sobresaltaba.

Joder.

— ¡Me cago en…!—murmuró para sí mismo. Viendo como todos estaban haciendo fila para olfatear la poción.

—Esa boca, Potter—susurró esa voz inconfundible, arrastrada y como si amasara las palabras, mientras pasaba por su lado y lo rozaba muy cerca y le sonreía engreídamente.

Harry notó con horror que Draco y él eran los últimos de la fila.

Se posicionó detrás de Malfoy, rehuyendo de su mirada penetrante y sonrisita petulante, sin embargo, Draco invadía su espacio personal, haciendo que notara su pecho bajando y subiendo, su respiración acompasada, y que no hiciera falta oler la poción ya que el aroma de Malfoy estaba extremadamente cerca y eso inundaba sus sentidos. Los embriagaba.

Malfoy volvió a acercarse a él un paso más, que ya estaban prácticamente pegados. Harry tragó saliva, mientras sentía en la espalda una fina capa de sudor, su respiración se aceleraba y miraba sus pies que parecían extremadamente interesantes en ese momento.

— ¿Nervioso, Potter? —susurró Draco sobre su cuello, mientras que al instante se le erizaban los pelitos de la nuca, y sentía la carne de gallina.

—En tus sueños, Malfoy—respondió tajante, fingiendo enojo, cuando en realidad, estaba apretando la mandíbula por una razón completamente diferente. Mordisqueó su labio sin darse cuenta.

Draco rio, mientras que en el medio de la sonrisa se mordía el labio.

—Tan susceptible como siempre—un mechón particularmente largo estaba desacomodado y Harry tuvo el impulso de colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Apartó la vista del rostro anguloso y atractivo de Malfoy, y la fijó otra vez en el suelo, maldiciéndose por idiota. ¿Cómo podía gustarle alguien tan odioso? Tan narcisista, bastardo, egoísta, malcriado, tan guapo, atractivo, sexy, provocador… ¡NO! Por ahí no iba el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Harry no prestó atención en absoluto a lo que olía la Amortentia para sus compañeros, con lo que le interesaba, pensaba con sarcasmo, porque eso era una pérdida de tiempo, y de dignidad para Harry, seguro que era la pura curiosidad morbosa de Slughorn.

Suspiró.

Ya era el turno de Draco cuando llegaron al fin en frente del caldero dorado.

Sus tripas se revolvieron, ahora el de la curiosidad morbosa era él, porque quería saber a qué olores le parecían atractivos a Malfoy, por muy psicópata que sonora, quería saberlo todo de él.

—Esto es ridículo—escupió, soberbio, Draco, sin embargo, inspiró profundamente sobre las espirales de vapor, y se sonrojó instantáneamente. Harry alzó la vista, mientras el profesor lo miraba con curiosidad. De alguna manera, Malfoy se veía inexplicablemente avergonzado—. Huele a libros viejos, jazmines…

— ¡Que masculino, Malfoy! —se mofó Ernie.

Draco rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

—Mmmh…eh…y—el color carmín en sus mejillas se intensificó y apartó la mirada, fijándola en el suelo—, nada más. Eso es todo.

Slughorn lo dejó pasar pero lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, en vista de que no le creía, y llamó a Harry, quien aún no estaba emocionalmente preparado para mentir.

—Tarta de Maleza—empezó sin ningún rodeo, mientras sentía la mirada de todos taladrándole, pero su nuca picaba por la mirada penetrante que sabía le estaba entregando Malfoy—, palo de escoba—se mordió el labio mientras respiraba un poco más agitado de lo normal—y…eh…—¿qué podía decir?, ¿fresas?, ¿flores?, ¿pergamino? —…perfume francés.

Mierda.

De todas las cosas que podría haber elegido, precisamente dijo eso. Lo más delator que se le podría haber ocurrido.

Miró de reojo a Draco, que lo miraba con ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa, que no tenía tenía hoyuelos, pero era preciosa.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, mientras lo sentía retumbar, y al pasar por su lado, tembló.

Su cuerpo no respondía, y por unos instantes no pudo mover ni un músculo. Volvía a hiperventilar.

Malfoy idiota.

La clase continuó, mientras Harry sentía un vuelco en el estómago, y divisaba a Malfoy sentado al lado de Nott. Harry imperceptiblemente cerró los ojos.

—Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar al amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala. Sí, ya, lo creo—insistió con gesto grave a Malfoy y Nott que sonreían con escepticismo. Harry sabía de lo que hablaba Slughorn, él mismo sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera inyectado de Amortentia—. No subestimen el poder del amor obsesivo—los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron por un momento, pero cuando las pestañas rubias volvieron a aletear, estaban fríos como siempre—. Bien, ahora ha llegado el momento de ponerse a trabajar.

Cuando hubo terminado de explicar, Harry fue a buscar los ingredientes y el libro que usaría, Malfoy lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

Pero Harry no sabía calificar qué tipo de sonrisa era esa.

* * *

— ¡Hey, Potter!

Harry siguió caminando a toda prisa, con un asentimiento de cabeza les había indicado a sus amigos que siguieran sin él, ellos con mirada mitad incrédula, mitad asombro, se marcharon. Él se había atrasado juntando los pergaminos y observando su nuevo libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Debería haberse ido del aula a toda prisa. Debería haber sabido…

Justo cuando estaba en frente de la puerta medio abierta, una mano pálida la cerró de un golpe.

Harry podía sentir el calor corporal de Draco emanando detrás suyo. Sentía la respiración agitada, y su mecanismo se había detenido por completo otra vez, su corazón no se decidía si detenerse o salir disparado del pecho.

Estaban solos en el aula, incluso el profesor se había ido, su respiración se sentía pesada de las probabilidades que saldrían de todo esto.

— ¿Huyendo, Potty? —Harry cerró los ojos, mientras inspiraba, el aliento de Draco chocaba con su nuca poniéndole los pelitos de punta. Apretó la mandíbula, y maldiciendo el día en que Draco se había dado cuenta de esos malditos sentimientos, y de su voz increíblemente sexy y arrastrada—. De ti no me lo hubiera imaginado—él podría escuchar esa sonrisa engreída formándose en sus labios. Harry no podía verlo, y estaba infinitamente agradecido de ello, no sabía qué podría hacer si lo tenía en frente y así de cerca.

Estaba perdiendo la razón por completo.

Los labios de Draco rozaron su oreja y Harry podría haberse derretido ahí mismo. Cuando sintió la lengua de Malfoy recorrer el camino de oído, su corazón se encogió y sus músculos se contrajeron, mientras se mordía el labio fuertemente, conteniendo un gemido lastimero. Sentía su erección crecer.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? — su voz no parecía la de él, era ronca y parecía como si recién se despertara y no hubiera hablado en meses. Se aclaró la garganta, al menos debía intentar disimular. Estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco.

La mano pálida que sostenía la puerta, se posó en el pecho de Harry, mientras lo acariciaba lentamente por encima de la ropa y Harry se sentía desfallecer, cuando la mano se posó por encima de su entrepierna, Draco lanzó una risita al notar su polla dura, mientras mordía y absorbía el cartílago de su oreja, Harry abrió grande los ojos y jadeó.

— ¡Suficiente! —agarró bruscamente el brazo de Draco, y lo dio la vuelta, invirtiendo las posiciones, golpeándolo contra la puerta, mientras cerraba los ojos, abría la boca, y Harry podía notar que por unos instantes se había quedado sin respiración, mientras su cabello volaba en el aire.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, tenía el cabello despeinado, pues estaba demasiado largo, y le tapaba apenas un ojo, respiraba agitadamente, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, y le sonreía lobunamente. Parecía increíblemente divertido. Y si Harry no lo humillaba primero, Draco no perdería la oportunidad.

—Eres un bastardo—escupió sobre sus labios, mientras la sonrisa se le había borrado por la agitación, pero sus ojos chispeaban burlones, y dilatados—. ¿Qué buscas, Malfoy?

— ¿No te lo dije? —preguntó inocentemente, como si jugara con él, lo cual lo sacaba de quicio, Draco se acercó aún más a su rostro, tanto que mientras hablaba, lo hacía sobre sus labios, como una especie de beso silencioso. El aroma de Draco estaba en todas partes—. Sólo quiero divertirme—murmuró, con los ojos completamente oscuros, y excitado, le mordió el labio inferior a Harry sin dejar de mirarlo.

Fueron como volteos de excitación recorrerle el cuerpo, gimió sin poder evitarlo, y su rostro se contrajo de dolor y placer. Porque joder, Malfoy mordía fuerte, pero lo encendía por completo.

Dentro de los ojos de Draco no había rastro de la diversión juguetona de hace unos segundos, sus ojos estaban convertidos en plata líquida oscura, y estaban dilatados y oscuros, llenos de deseo. Harry sabía que si lo presionaba más contra la pared, Draco gemiría.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, con la respiración agitada, contando internamente hasta tres, sintiendo su pecho exprimirse, separó a Malfoy bruscamente, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras se decía una y otra vez que no había visto dolor en sus ojos por unos segundos.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima, Malfoy! —gritó, y acto seguido se mordió el labio. Sabía exactamente que mentía, y no sabía qué era peor, si mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que no necesitaba nada de Malfoy, o decir en voz alta que no lo toque.

Draco rodó los ojos olímpicamente, mientras acomodaba su mochila y la dejaba en el suelo, y lo miraba por arriba de sus pestañas.

—No sirve de nada que lo ocultes, Potter. Sé que mojas los calzoncillos por mí—volvió a acercarse serpenteando y sacó la lengua y lamió los labios de Harry.

—Quítate —lo apartó bruscamente, porque si no, lo besaría hasta dejar de respirar. ¿Por qué su pecho dolía de esa manera? En su corazón sentía intensas punzadas, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, y apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula—. Tal vez simplemente quiero experimentar. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres espacial, Malfoy?

La sonrisa de Draco seguía intacta al igual que su expresión, pero dentro de sus ojos el brillo se nubló y de repente se volvió opaco y triste.

Esa mirada, que resultaba evidente que Malfoy no podía controlar, hacía exprimir su pecho, como si su corazón estuviera dando vueltas y repentinamente lo aplastaran.

—Entonces tómame—y se lanzó hacia sus labios.

Harry realmente no se lo esperaba, por un momento se quedó estático y paralizado, sintiendo su corazón fundirse y retumbar con ansiedad. Draco había enredado sus dedos en su cabello y había posado sus brazos en su cuello, y le estaba comiendo la boca. Abrió sus labios y entre un suspiro sus lenguas se mezclaron, acariciándose, una encima de la otra, mientras se producían sonidos de succión, Harry empezó a mover sus labios con frenesí.

Ni siquiera intentó detenerlo. No podía. Iba en contra de sus instintos animales. Dolería mañana. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo…tanto tiempo deseándolo. Jamás podría apartar a Malfoy si lo seguía besando así, como si fuera el último día y momento de su vida.

Era tan profundo que lo abrumaba. Nadie podía besar así. Tan brutalmente. Al mismo tiempo que como si fuera un interruptor, encendía su cuerpo como un horno de Navidad, todo quemaba, y las manos que masajeaban sobre su cuero cabelludo lo hacían estremecer.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, empujó con fuerza a Draco contra la pared, poniendo su cuerpo encima del de él, presionándolo, mientras agarraba con las manos su rostro, y acariciaba con el pulgar su cuello. En la habitación sólo se escuchan jadeos y gemidos bajos que producían ambos inevitablemente. Una de sus manos vagó por el pecho de Draco, mientras que con torpeza le quitaba la túnica, que calló en un susurro silencioso al suelo, y le abría la camisa y arrojaba la corbata escarlata al suelo. Admiró por unos segundos el pecho lampiño y pálido, un poco sonrojado, con las tetillas rosadas. Harry las apretó con sus dedos, mientras sentía la lengua entre sus dientes y los ojos incendiados.

— ¡Arg! —gimió Draco, mientras su rostro se contraía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, provocando que chocara contra la puerta.

Así con el cabello despeinado, la ropa arrugada, el pecho descubierto, gimiendo, mientras se mordía el labio, como si intentara acallar los gemidos, y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, con la boca abierta, se veía tan hermoso. Harry quería adorarlo y venerarlo toda la vida.

Enfurecido por sus propios pensamientos, empezó a besarle el cuello bruscamente, casi de manera enfadada, mientras lo mordía, y dejaba roja y morada la carne, y lo lamía con la lengua, llenándola de saliva.

—Ahhh…P-Potter—gimió entrecortadamente, Harry alzó la vista y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Draco tenía los ojos vidriosos y oscuros, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos como manzanas, de tanto mordérselos, jadeaba en busca de aire, y lo miraba de una manera casi suplicante y entregada que Harry no podía soportar.

_No me mires así si no me quieres. No me mientas._

Draco se aferró convulsivamente a Harry, con el puño en su túnica, como si no pudiera sostenerse. Harry lamió su pecho, haciendo espirales, mientras que con su lengua bajaba, hasta que se topó con el casi inexistente vello púbico, era rubio y casi como una pelusilla, era adorable. Enterró la nariz en ellos, y olfateó.

Harry no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, nunca había hecho algo parecido, sus manos temblaban, y su corazón no paraba de latir. Algo en su cabeza le hacía dar vueltas y sabía que estaba en un punto no retorno, casi irreversible. Pero realmente no quería detenerse. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Sin embargo, era como si el monstruo que había habitado en su pecho, aguardando por salir y embriagarse, tomara el control por completo. Y la consciencia de Harry perdida en algún lugar de su cerebro.

Y Draco olía tan bien. Se sentía tan bien, ahí, entre sus brazos. Mientras parecía derretirse como chocolate entre sus manos. Le daba poder, el tipo de poder que nunca había experimentado antes, como si pudiera hacer lo que fuera.

— ¿Decías? —susurró divertido, pero sin atavismo de sonrisa en sus labios, bajó sus pantalones de un tirón, mostrando los bóxeres abultados, Harry sopló sobre la tela, sintiéndolo estremecerse y jadear, mientras sus manos recorrían sus piernas estilizadas y pálidas. Lamió su ingle, y besó su estómago, recorriendo con su boca todo lo pudiera sobre su cuerpo, evitando la polla erguida y dolorosamente oculta dentro de los bóxeres negros.

—Por favor—gimió lastimeramente, y de forma aguda, y eso fue una patada de placer a su propia polla. Joder, ¿por qué tenía que poner esa expresión? Como si sufriera un gran dolor y le encantara…

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Estúpido, Potter—gimió mirándolo enfurecido, con la respiración entrecortada. Harry en respuesta, posó su boca abierta encima de su miembro, lamiéndolo arriba de la tela—. ¡Ahh! Chupa…chúpamela—Harry siguió mirándolo, con ojos oscurecidos, moviendo su lengua, amasando la polla de Draco, que incluso con el bóxer puesto, podía notarla dura como una roca— ¡Harry! —jadeó ahogadamente, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y jalaba los cabellos oscuros, sosteniéndose—. P-por…—inspiró, abrió los ojos y lo miró—…por favor.

Fue un susurro débil, pero a juzgar por el rostro contraído entre el dolor, el placer y la contradicción, le había costado decirlo. Debía de estar muy desesperado, desesperado por Harry. Y eso hacía que su pecho se calentara y que dentro de él aflorara una sensación que no tenía nada que ver con la excitación del momento.

Aparte, se veía tan lindo, suplicante, doblegado y excitado por Harry.

Se relamió los labios, mientras que lentamente bajó la tela, provocando que la polla de Draco revotara contra su estómago. Harry lanzó una risita.

No porque quisiera humillarlo (a pesar de que sí debería), sino porque, hasta la polla de Draco era bonita, era de un tamaño generoso, aunque Harry la tenía más gruesa, estaba roja y húmeda, y la punta de un color violáceo se formaba. Se veía adorablemente deliciosa. Y dura.

Le dio una lamida, probando el pre semen que salía de la punta en abundancia, Draco se sobresaltó, mientras se estremecía. Mirándolo fijo a los ojos grisáceos, que ahora parecían plata líquida y oscura, se metió la polla de Draco en la boca, entera.

Draco se arqueó mientras gemía y su cabeza volvía a chocar fuertemente contra la puerta, respiraba agitadamente, y apretó sus cabellos oscuros, y eso que Harry ni siquiera había empezado.

Tal vez (sólo tal vez) no le era tan indiferente a Malfoy.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, y se alegró de que Draco no pudiera verlo.

Acarició continuamente el glande con la lengua, una y otra vez, mientras sentía a Draco desfallecer y temblar, mientras absorbía lentamente y luego rápido, y llenaba la polla de saliva, y la volvía a absorber mientras chupaba hasta el fondo, tan profundo de manera que le daban arcadas, pero se sentía tan excitante. El sabor era levemente salado y amargo.

Draco no embistió su boca con fuerza, ni lo llamó _puta_ por ponerse de rodillas y chupar su polla, de hecho, Draco parecía estar tan ocupado gimiendo o intentando controlarse, como para siquiera pensar en una oración coherente.

—Harry—sollozó con desesperación, y él chupó particularmente fuerte viendo cómo arqueaba su espalda de forma increíble. Él se llevó una mano a su erección y la liberó de sus pantalones, y se masturbaba, al mismo tiempo que lamía la erección de Draco—. Ah… estoy por…m-me vengo… ¡ah!

Cuando con la otra mano que no estaba masturbándose, masajeó el culo de Draco y se tragaba su erección, y rozó su entrada con un dedo, Draco lanzó un gritito y pareció temblar mientras chorros de semen invadían su boca, al mismo tiempo que le jalaba con fuerza el cabello. Harry cerró los ojos, y gimiendo dentro de su polla, se corrió.

Con un _pop_ sacó su boca del miembro, mientras tragaba el semen, todo. No era algo particularmente delicioso, era algo amargo, pero era de Draco, había logrado hacer venir a Draco con su propia boca. No desperdiciaría ese momento único. Porque cabía la posibilidad (casi segura) de que no se repitiera nunca.

Se levantó, se limpió la mano, manchada de su propio semen, se acomodó los pantalones. Y en ese transcurro de segundo su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

Acababa de comerle la polla a Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Debería haber un manual especializado en ese tipo de temas, ¿qué hacer cuando tienes sexo oral con tu enemigo?

Se sentía demasiado exhausto y satisfecho como para pensar.

Alzó la vista y lo miró.

Su respiración se cortó, y sintió como su corazón volvía a golpear con frenesí su pecho.

La ropa estaban desarreglada, con el pecho descubierto y lleno de marcas rojizas y en el cuello chupones morados, con marcas de dientes (eso se notaría en la mañana), los pezones rosados y erectos aún, con sus pantalones bajo las rodillas y la túnica en el suelo. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, pero seguía viéndose genial (no como Harry, que su mata negra iguala a la de un puerco espín), y le tapaba un poco los ojos. Pero lo peor de todo era su expresión, de absoluta tranquilidad, y Harry lo único que era capaz de oír era la respiración agitada de Draco. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, y tenía la boca abierta, lo observaba sin moverse, en silencio. Era una mirada profunda, y penetrante, que brillaba como el sol a contra el cristal.

Harry se enfureció.

Se enfureció porque Malfoy no podía ser tan hermoso y lindo cuando era un bastardo, un odioso idiota que se comportaba como si lo supiera todo. No podía poner era expresión cuando Harry mismo había enviado a su padre a Azkaban. Cuando tenían tanta historia de odio juntos.

Cuando en realidad, Harry no significaba nada para Draco.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Malfoy—inquirió con brusquedad, fingiendo odio.

Draco rio, sin mucha energía en realidad, pero parecía más una risa triste.

—Debiste haber quedado en Slytherin.

—Lo sé.

Y lo besó con rabia.

* * *

Harry pasó los siguientes días agonizando.

Bueno, tal vez exageraba un poco. Pero habían sido los peores cinco días que había vivido.

Se sentía jodidamente culpable, tan malditamente culpable que se sentía a punto de largarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

No estaba prestando atención en clase, lo único que hacía aparte de pensar en Draco era leer el libro de pociones del Príncipe Mestizo, y Hermione estaba más preocupada que enfadada. Ron lo miraba extrañado y en su mirada también había un tinte preocupación. Ellos no dejaban de molestarlo con su bendita preocupación y pena. Harry sólo quería que lo dejasen en paz, los comprendía, pero no era capaz en esos momentos de ser una persona muy comprensiva y paciente. Estaba alerta y con los pelos de punta todo el tiempo.

Ignoraba a Draco, o por lo menos hacía todo lo posible.

Siempre evadía su mirada, y cada vez que compartía clase con él, se sentaba en el lado opuesto, a unos generosos metros lejos. No es como si Harry quisiera hacerlo, pero no tenía opción. Draco no le había dejado opción con ese rostro que le había suplicado que se lo cogiera por la boca. Ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias. Porque realmente no quería volver a humillarlo como lo hizo la otra vez, no con mucha gravedad, pero sí lo suficiente como para tomar el control de la situación, y tener una seguridad de que al día siguiente nadie se enterara de lo sucedido. Y así fue, a la mañana cuando despertó (con las sábanas húmedas, pues Draco no desaparecía de sus sueños), nadie estaba enterado de nada. Estaba todo igual. Seguía siendo El Elegido, y no El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Coger-Bocas-De-Posibles-Mortífagos. No le molestaría si alguien se enterara, si Draco correspondiera sus sentimientos, si supiera sus reales intenciones, estaría feliz de que todo el mundo se enterase de que Draco Malfoy era suyo.

Pero como no lo era, Malfoy debía jugar con sus reglas.

Que lo evitara a toda costa no significaba que Draco no lo buscara, ni que él haya dejado de espiarlo.

Todos los días miraba el mapa Merodeador, buscándolo, y le resultaba imposible que Malfoy casi nunca apareciera en el mapa, pero lo hacía, era sospechoso, saber eso, le ponía los pies en la tierra. Era su ancla hacia la cordura, saber en qué se puede meter si se enrollaba con Malfoy. Porque estaba casi seguro de que era un Mortífago, y que en estos momentos, no está haciendo ningún bien. Que está tramando algo, y Harry lo sabía.

El problema era que había una parte de él a la que seguía sin importarle en absoluto.

Ese instinto animal que le importaba una mierda todo, y que lo único que quería hacer cada vez que lo veía no era desviar la mirada y evitarlo, él quería empotrarlo contra una pared y follarlo hasta quedar seco.

Draco tampoco ayudaba mucho a la situación, ni a sus instintos hormonales, lo miraba, todo el tiempo. En el comedor, en las clases, en donde fuera, Harry sentía un cosquilleo en su nuca muy seguido, y siempre era Malfoy mirándolo fijamente. Ya no había sonrisa burlona, ni diversión impregnada en sus ojos mercurio, estaba más serio e impenetrable como nunca. En las clases Harry notaba que estaba peor que él mismo, sus mejillas pálidas parecían hundidas y siempre tenía ojeras, aunque eso, desgraciadamente, no afectaba la belleza natural de su cuerpo, ni los sentimientos poco fraternales que Harry tenía hacia él.

Un día en un corredor le pareció incluso oírlo llamar, pero él no se había detenido. Había salido corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta. No porque fuera un cobarde, de hecho, alejarse de Malfoy había sido lo más valiente que ha tenido que hacer. Cuando lo único que quería era abrazarlo, follar, tener sexo con él (en todos los sentidos), besarlo, adorarlo…quería a Malfoy por completo. Y estaba cada día más obsesionado con él. Sus amigos más preocupados. Y Malfoy más demacrado.

No estaba bien. No estaba bien. Joder, tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia Malfoy estaba peor que mal, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Lo había intentado todo.

No podía desprenderse de las sensaciones que le provocaba. Y aunque se sentía como nunca antes, no era correcto sentirse así respecto a Malfoy. Si fuera cualquier otro…u otra…

Pero nadie le llamaba ni remotamente la atención, Ginny carecía de absolutamente todos los requisitos, y eso que había pasado horas y horas, intentando auto convencerse de que alguien más podía llamar su atención. Lo había intentado, de veras. Pero había sido lo mismo que romper un papel en mil pedazos e intentarlo reparar sin magia: inútil. Porque jamás encajaría por completo

Había pensado en todas las chicas posibles, en todas, incluso había pensado en un par de chicos, había intentado masturbarse pensando en cualquiera. Pero a todos esos les faltaba el cabello rubio platinado, los ojos grises, los labios finos, actitud petulante…ninguno era Draco.

Y estaba desesperándose.

En la noche intentaba seguirle el rastro, y esta noche no era la excepción, pero seguía sin saber a dónde carajos iba. Ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa.

Se levantó de la cama, hastiado y enfadado consigo mismo porque no quería mantenerse alejado de Draco, y porque quería saber a dónde iba…y con quién. Porque tal vez iba con alguien más.

La sola posibilidad de pensar que Draco pudiera estar con otras personas lo enfermaba, la cólera empezaba a formarse en su interior y sentía tanta ira, mientras que al mismo tiempo su pecho se exprimía como una muñeca de trapo. Y dentro de él el monstruo en su interior rugía furioso.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar por completo esos pensamientos, era la una de la mañana y no era bueno albergar cosas desagradables, no quería seguir pensándolas.

Se levantó de la cama, e intentando no hacer ruido tomó la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa merodeador y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, en donde los elfos le habían dado de comer, felices. La verdad era que no podía dormir, hacía noches en donde dormía muy pocas horas, porque siempre lo último que pensaba antes de caer era en Draco, y por consecuencia soñaba muy seguido con Draco. Tenía todo tipo de sueños con él, pero la mayoría era cuando lo perdía, como si Malfoy lo abandonase. Pero, ¿cómo perder a alguien que nunca has tenido?

Harry sólo estaba siendo ridículo.

Mientras mordía una manzana, chocó contra un pecho plano, al instante en que sus fosas nasales quedaban inundadas por agua fresca y perfume francés, mientras su capa de deslizaba y su cuerpo quedaba al descubierto.

Harry abrió enormemente los ojos.

— ¿Malfoy?

La manzana cayó, rodando por el piso.

Luego alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises asustadizos y casi horrorizados.

—Potter—fue toda la respuesta.

Draco tenía los ojos lagrimosos, eso, o era una imaginación de Harry que se estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Llevaba el pijama, y realmente había salido de la nada, si Harry hubiera estado un poco más atento tal vez habría averiguado a dónde iba cuando desaparecía.

Se veía formal, como siempre, pero tenía un aspecto demacrado y cansado, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Volvían a estar extremadamente cerca, pero Draco se veía tan triste, su expresión (casi como si se hubiera rendido) hacía encoger su corazón. Y Harry sabía que de igual forma podía aprovechar la situación, porque si Draco lo besara en ese mismo momento, Harry no lo detendría.

Había un límite para todo, y Harry no era capaz de seguir fingiendo por mucho tiempo, en realidad, está tan desesperado y su cuerpo respondía a la cercanía de Draco de manera automática, y sabía que si no escapaba ahora mismo de ahí, haría una locura.

Draco se desplomó entre sus brazos y calló encima de su cuerpo de forma tan imprevista, en el momento en que él iba a dar la vuelta, que Harry calló al suelo también. Soltó un jadeo de exclamación, porque realmente no estaba preparado para sostener un cuerpo, mucho menos del de Draco, que se sentía como plumas arriba suyo. No pesaba nada, era frágil como el cristal.

Bajó la vista, y lo miró. Draco en vez de desmayado parecía como si estuviera durmiendo. Su corazón se aceleró, mientras la preocupación lo invadía y sentía hielo correr por sus venas. Pero entonces Draco murmuró algo intangible, se acomodó sobre su pecho, mientras refregaba su rostro contra su cuello y suspiraba. Tragó saliva mientras sentía su pecho calentarse y el monstruo dentro de él ronroneaba como un gatito.

¿Cómo podía sentirse de esa manera por alguien que lo había lastimado tanto?

Sonaba sorprendente, pero Malfoy en realidad siempre buscaba la forma de lastimarlo, de hacerlo fracasar, pero cuando él tomó real consciencia de sus sentimientos, y cuando Draco lo había besado, cuando empezó a coquetear con él, intentar seducirlo, fue cuando realmente lo había hecho trisas.

Era irónico, la verdad. Pero dolía más que si lo hubiese golpeado hasta la inconsciencia.

Pero de igual manera, dolía porque era real, porque Harry lo imaginaba, lo sabía y se volvía real. Porque le importaba. Y no podía hacer nada contra eso. Era como nadar contra una corriente eterna, que siempre había estado ahí.

Acarició con suavidad los cabellos rubios que le tapaban el rostro, y se los puso detrás de la oreja, la mano le temblaba mientras tocaba su cabello. Se sentía como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento. Ver a Draco durmiendo sobre él, con ese rostro angelical e indefenso, lo ponía susceptible.

Parecía mucho más joven, sobre todo con el cabello largo, estaba más pálido de lo normal, y sus pestañas eran mucho más largas de lo parecía a simple vista, eran rubias como sus cejas, tenía la boca abierta, y respiraba sobre su cuello, produciéndole cosquillas. Se veía jodidamente adorable.

Harry suponía que ambos acostados sobre el piso frío, iba a ser una imagen un poco extraña viéndolo desde afuera, así que se levantó, y agarró a Malfoy entre sus brazos, iba a separarse de él y llevarlo desde los hombros, pero Draco no quería soltarlo, lo abrazó desde el cuello, aferrándose a él como un coala.

Harry sonrió.

Lo alzó como si fuera un niño, mientras ponía las piernas de Draco alrededor de su cadera, Malfoy no lo soltaba ni de por casualidad. Harry agarró las piernas mientras intentaba caminar, estirando su cuello para ver el camino.

Caminó tres veces al lado de la pared que camuflaba la sala de Menesteres. Era el único lugar al que podía llevarlo. Pensó en una habitación en donde Draco pudiera descansar, con cómodos sillones, un plato de frutas, por si se despertaba y tenía hambre. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta una cama enorme aparecía en medio de la habitación.

Maldición.

No es como si él estuviera pensando quedarse. No…para nada…bueno, tal vez sólo rato. Jamás volvería a tener otra oportunidad de verlo dormir.

Se agachó para dejarlo en la cama, pero Malfoy seguía aferrado a él. Harry se rio, mientras intentaba con sus brazos despegarse de Draco, para que pudiera dormir, pero a pesar de ser tan delgado y tener el peso de una pluma, se agarraba a él como un ancla. Era imposible que estuviera dormido si estaba usando ese tipo de fuerza.

—Quédate—susurró contra su cuello, sin dejar de abrazarlo, mientras el agarre de sus piernas se intensificaba. Harry tragó saliva audiblemente—. Quédate conmigo.

Los párpados de Harry cayeron, mientras volvía respirar con fuerza. ¿Cómo pensaba controlarse si le decía ese tipo de cosas? ¿Draco estaba realmente consciente de lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿De lo que le estaba haciendo?

—Draco…

Malfoy sollozó, y Harry no supo si de tristeza o placer.

Tal vez un poco de ambos.

Draco lo empujó contra él, de manera que sus pensamientos contradictorios lo tenían tan confuso que estaba indefenso y lo tomó desprevenido, de manera que cayó en la cama encima de Draco, quien se veía angustiado pero excitado, y sus ojos estaban serios.

No había nada de diversión en ellos. Y Harry seguía sin entenderlo, no podía comprenderlo.

Cuando Malfoy alzó su rostro, sus narices chocaron, mientras que compartían el aliento, ambos respirando con rapidez, Harry podía sentir sus propios ojos dilatados y llameantes, porque Draco parecía hipnotizado con ellos. Harry miraba su reacción, expectante y tenso. Porque Draco era como una granada impredecible, nunca se sabía cuándo iba a explotar. Siempre hacía algo que lo descolocaba y lo llevaba al límite. No había forma de predecirlo.

Cuando Draco acercó los labios a los suyos y se tocaron por un breve instante, Harry corrió la cara, sintiendo como si su corazón fuera acuchillado, mientras que latía a toda prisa, profundo.

Draco lo miraba jadeando, debajo de él, su mirada no sólo suplicaba, si no que estaba decidido, seguro y consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Su aliento no apestaba a alcohol, ni nada por el estilo, y Harry a pesar de había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había dado vueltas en la cama mirando la botellita de Felix Felicis, pensando si podría usarla para estar con Draco aunque sea una vez, siempre la racionalidad volvía a él cuando estaba a punto de ceder, iba en contra de sus prioridades Gryffindor.

El punto era que Draco realmente quería tener sexo con él. Harry lo podía ver en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? —preguntó devastado. Apartó la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras apretaba la sábana en un puño, con los brazos al costado del cuerpo de Draco, quien le agarró el mentó con sus dedos finos, obligándolo para que lo mirara.

Esta vez, sí sonrió un poco. Pero cuando habló, sonó como si estuviera mintiendo y le costara inmensamente hacerlo.

—Tu polla en mi culo, por supuesto—lo besó con fuerza, brutalmente, sosteniéndole la cara bruscamente, evitando a toda costa que huyera. Y a Harry le dolió más que nunca ese beso.

Pero sabía tan bien, el olor de Draco estaba en todas partes, tan dulce, tan fresco. Harry le quitó las manos pálidas de su rostro, para luego con innecesaria fuerza ponerlas por arriba de su cabeza. Y meterle la lengua dentro de su boca, mientras Draco con un gemido la recibió gustoso, y respondía con entusiasmo, Harry no paraba de morderlo, de estirar su carne hasta dejarla roja y casi sangrando. Draco gemía dentro del beso y las cortas distancias de sus labios no eran suficientes para respirar.

— ¡Ah! Du-duele—Malfoy tironeaba del agarre de sus manos, que lo apretaba tan fuerte que seguramente le dejaría marcas. Mejor.

Porque si lo follaba, se encargaría de que Malfoy lo recordara por siempre. Le dolería tanto y le gustaría hasta el punto de desfallecimiento, que jamás podría volver a acostarse con otro sin recordar cómo Harry lo había tocado.

Sin dejar de besarlo, porque, maldición, si Draco seguía gimiendo de esa forma, le iba a resultar demasiado fácil perder el control, le quitó la camisa por arriba de la cabeza, mientras después le arrancaba los pantalones, los bóxeres blancos, dejando su deliciosa erección libre, Harry sonrió sin darse cuenta, ahora podía decir con seguridad qué tipo de sabor tenía, estaba dura casi tanto como la otra vez, e igual de bonita, mientras le besaba el cuello. Los chupones del otro día, cuando le había chupado la polla, ahora eran pequeñas marcas rojas, pero levemente visibles (a la mañana siguiente, Draco no había dicho ni una palabra, pero no se tapó las marcas—que en ese momento eran llamativamente moradas y conservaban marcas de dientes—y todos empezaron a especular sobre quién era la amante del Príncipe de Slytherin, en ese momento, Harry no había sabido qué pensar), así que sacó su lengua y lamió toda la extensión de su cuello, mientras Draco lo arqueaba para dejarle más espacio, alzaba las caderas y jadeaba en busca de aire de manera ahogada y entrecortadamente. Harry con sus manos jugó con la piel de sus muñecas, pellizcándola y apretándola, sin dejar de llenar su cuello de saliva. Draco no paraba de estremecerse y lanzar pequeño gemidos.

Harry serpenteó con su lengua por el pecho, besándolo, dejándolo rojo y sonrojado, y oliéndolo, el aroma de Draco lo excitaba, no era un gran descubrimiento, pero era tan malditamente cierto. Lo ponía de sobremanera.

Con sus dientes mordió una de sus tetillas rosadas y Draco se arqueó y empujó sus caderas contra las de Harry, provocando que sus erecciones rozaran, y ambos gimieran al unísono. Draco se retorcía debajo de Harry, mientras él chupaba y absorbía el pezón, delineando la coronilla, mordiéndolo bruscamente, sin dejar de lamer su cuerpo, pasó al siguiente pezón, sintiendo a Malfoy gemir agudamente, casi sin respiración.

—Suficientes preliminares—dijo con voz ronca y con agitación, sentía el mundo girar. Se quitó el pijama con ansiedad, notando que Draco lo miraba embelesado, observó sus muñecas, con marcas, y casi tenían moretones, su piel era tan sensible. Harry quería marcarlo todo.

Las manos pálidas se posaron en su abdomen y Harry las apartó de un manotón. Draco gimoteó y algo en su mirada lo afligió.

—Quiero tocarte—habló con ojos dilatados y oscurecidos, como la tormenta, llenos de placer agonizante.

—Pero yo no quiero que me toques, Malfoy—se mordió el labio, mintiendo, mientras, desnudo, volvía a juntar sus manos arriba de su cabeza y apretar las muñecas lastimadas, sonriendo cuando Draco gimió de dolor y excitación. Obviamente quería que Draco lo tocara, en todas partes si era posible, e incluso Harry se dejaría follar, se dejaría hacer lo que fuera por Malfoy, pero si bajaba mínimamente la guardia, Draco no dudaría en usarlo y quebrarlo como una muñeca de porcelana china. Y hasta altura del juego, no pensaba romperse.

Draco abrió las piernas y las subió, exponiéndose, casi sin ningún pudor, sonrojado, con las tetillas erectas y la entrada expuesta. Jadeaba en busca de aire y lo miraba de una manera en la que Harry nunca había sido mirado.

Estaba tan concentrado perdiéndose en Draco, y en controlarlo, que se había olvidado de que, esa iba a ser su primera vez. Su primera vez con alguien, la primera vez que metería su polla en un agujero, y no cualquier agujero, si no, el trasero de Draco Malfoy, esa perdición insaciable que tenía, su pequeña obsesión, la persona a quien, seguramente, más había deseado hasta el momento.

No habría vuelta atrás, estaban en un delicioso punto no retorno. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo único que había estado haciendo era posponer lo inevitable. Nunca podría pasar de Draco, y ahora se sentía como si nunca pudiera deshacerse de él, ni de esos sentimientos que lo único que hacían era hacerlo sentir como un idiota, pensando en monstruos en su interior, y deseos animales, y todo volvía a aflorar dentro de su pecho. Si en algún momento habría podido detenerlo, ya no lo intentaría más.

—Harry—sollozó desesperado, mientras meneaba sus caderas hacia la punta de la erección ancha de él, que rozaba su entrada y, se notaba, que lo ponía histérico, porque Draco prácticamente lloraba de placer.

— ¿Si? —fingió demencia, alzando una ceja, con una media sonrisa burlona, nada propia de él, pero necesitaba un poco de control, sobre Draco y sobre sí mismo, si no, acabaría por arruinarlo todo.

—Fóllame…por favor—se arqueó, intentando que la erección de Harry entrara por su culo, mientras buscaba aire de manera entrecortada y una pequeña capa de sudor cubría su frente. Harry no se había movido ni un ápice, sentía que si no, penetraría a Draco de tal forma que le dolería terriblemente, su mandíbula se apretaba, buscando concentración, viendo a Malfoy retorcerse debajo de él, mientras que él aún lo sostenía por las muñecas, de manera que no podía tocarlo—. Fóllame. Fóllame. Fóllame. Métemela, maldito cabrón. Te quiero dentro de mí.

Lo besó con intensidad. Y Harry sospechaba que Darco ya sabía que sus besos eran realmente su perdición, que jamás podría decirle que no mientras lo besara.

Así que, Harry lo penetró de una sola estocada y ambos inevitablemente se separaron gimiendo entre sus bocas. Esperó unos segundos para que Draco se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de él. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y brillantes, si Harry no conociera lo suficiente a Malfoy, podría haber jurado que tenía lágrimas acumuladas. Se veía tan…tan hermoso, arqueado, sin poder usar sus manos, porque Harry lo tenía retenido desde las muñecas, controlándolo, con las mejillas rojas y jadeando en descontrol, con la expresión de placer y dolor contorsionado en el rostro.

Repentinamente, una idea se le cruzó por la mente y frunció el ceño, mientras sentía sus fosas nasales agrandarse, respirando fuertemente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

— ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez con alguien más? —sonó realmente amenazador, aunque por dentro todo se desmoronaba.

Nunca había fingido tan bien en toda su vida. Tenía el labio partido y maltratado, por mordérselo continuamente.

Draco pareció confundido y contrariado, e incluso un poco atemorizado.

—Tal…tal vez.

_Oh, Malfoy, no debiste decir eso._

Harry sintió ácido esparcirse por sus entrañas, mientras su corazón se encogía (a pesar de latir a una velocidad alarmante), y su pecho se apretaba. Ojalá las abejas asesinas que habitaban en su estómago (en vez de mariposas débiles) murieran con ese ácido que se esparcía como lava caliente.

Empezó a embestirlo con fuerza, duro, no se pondría restricciones, no se controlaría, había estado tanto tiempo aguantándolo, reteniéndose, que el monstruo había hecho un pacto con las abejas asesinas para poseer a Harry y llenarlo de todos los sentimientos confusos que había tenido, toda la tristeza, la soledad, el deseo, la frustración, el inevitable cariño que le tenía, todo para ser inyectado con los sentimientos nuevamente. Para destruirlo y autodestruirse. Harry quería destrozarlo, y mientras sus bolas no paraban de chocar contra su trasero, desgarrándolo posesiva y brutalmente, sabía que lo estaba haciendo realmente.

Draco gemía, ya fuera de dolor o placer, parecía confundido, la cama rechinaba levemente, y sollozaba cada tanto, mientras se retorcía y arqueaba, parecía empecinado en querer tocarlo, porque miraba su cuerpo y gemía lastimeramente, como si no pudiera soportarlo.

Cuando los gemidos se intensificaron, y Draco balanceaba sus caderas como podía, para meterlo más adentro, más profundo, mientras sus piernas pálidas y estilizadas estaban alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios estaban rojos, y de su barbilla brillaba un hilo de saliva. Tan apetecible.

Harry quería hacerle daño, pero él terminaba más lastimado después de todo. Porque no quería herirlo.

Es que no soportaba la idea de que Draco haya estado con alguien más, que él no fuera su primero, que alguien más lo haya visto así…

Tragó saliva, atragantándose con su propia amargura, sin dejar de ver esos ojos plateados llenos de intensidad y excitación. Cuando embistió en cierto ángulo, sus tormentosos ojos grises se abrieron e par en par, gimiendo, mientras jadeaba incoherencias…incoherencias que guardaría por siempre consigo.

— ¡Harry! Ahh, sí, sí. Otra vez…ahí. Más. Más. Más. Joder.

Cuando sintió sus bolas lo suficientemente apretadas como para sentirse a punto de explotar, lo besó. No fue desesperado a comparación de las penetraciones, ni como otros besos anteriores, Harry procuró ser lento, profundo, saboreando sus labios, deleitándose cada vez que sus labios se rompían dentro del beso porque Draco no podía evitar gemir. Fue…el mejor beso.

— Dios, Draco. ¡Me v-voy a…!

Harry eyaculó dentro del cuerpo de Draco, y eso pareció ser suficiente como para que él también se corriera en un grito ahogado.

Se desplomó encima de Malfoy, sintiéndose exhausto y satisfecho, y aunque una parte de él no podía creer que acabara de acostarse con Draco y estaba inmensamente feliz, había otra mitad de él que no entendía cómo era posible sentirse tan vacío y completo al mismo tiempo cuando acababa de hacer el amor con la persona que quería.

Que anhelaba. Que lo obsesionaba. Que lo volvía loco. Que también lo odiaba, pero que no podía evitar quererlo.

Salió dentro de él, mientras que Draco ya estaba durmiendo con el rostro tranquilo y la boca abierta, soltó un quejido entre sueños. Harry cayó sin fuerzas a su lado, sintiéndose de trapo, e incluso si hubiera sido imposible apartar a Malfoy que acababa de acurrucarse contra él, buscando calor, aunque hubiera tenido energía para hacerlo, no lo habría hecho. Draco era tan lindo.

Se quedó dormido al instante, pensando en palabras susurrantes, pestañas rubias, y gemidos de ensueños.

* * *

Harry se despertó con un calor abrasador alrededor de su miembro. Y cuando miró hacia abajo, y Draco lo observó con diversión en sus ojos grises mientras le daba la mamada de su vida, bueno, nunca antes nadie le había hecho una mamada y la verdad que ya les estaba empezando a coger cariño.

Cuando se corrió entre jadeos y gemidos, Draco se lo tragó todo, como Harry había hecho la primera vez en el aula de pociones contra la puerta. Malfoy parecía profundamente enorgullecido eso. Y Harry experimentó un sentimiento de ternura y protección que no había sentido antes.

— ¿Tienes ropa para prestarme? —habló sobre sus labios, mientras se volvían a besar. Malfoy también parecía haberse vuelto adictivo a los besos de Harry, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Porque en toda la mañana casi no habían despegado sus labios el uno del otro.

Harry estaba increíblemente feliz, a pesar de cómo había sucedido su primera vez. Porque tal vez, tal vez, el estar con Harry, el que él (y sólo él) lo haya follado, significaba algo también para Draco. No albergaba esperanzas, en absoluto, y sabía que resultaría imposible que ellos mantuvieran una relación o de que Draco correspondiera sus sentimientos, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él se aferraba a esa minúscula posibilidad.

— ¿Tengo cara de perchero andante? —sonrió, mientras Draco reía—. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué necesitas ropa?

Harry pensó en un par de jeans azules y una remera blanca, que le quedase pegada al cuerpo, y a su lado, la ropa apareció. Se la entregó y susurró con voz misteriosa: _¡Magia!_ Malfoy rio a carcajadas y Harry se estremeció ante la dulzura de la risa, nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz.

Las abejas asesinas empezaron a zumbar, enredándose en su estómago de forma deliciosa, de repente, ya no eran asesinas, si no, las abejas más dulces y contentas que pudieran estar en el estómago de alguien.

El monstruo ronroneaba adormilado.

Malfoy empezó a vestirse, se puso la remera blanca que le quedaba como segunda piel, y los pantalones sin nada debajo. Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva.

— ¿V-vas a irte así? ¿Sin nada…debajo?

Draco sonrió como si escondiera un gran secreto y nadie supiera de él.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Te incomoda acaso? —Fingió inocencia y puso el rostro más angelical que pudiera mostrar, tan angelical como un Malfoy puede fingir, por supuesto. Harry volvió a tragar saliva—. Al menos cuando me veas sabrás que llevo estos mismos jeans azules y que debajo de ellos no llevo nada más que piel. Piénsalo—Harry ya empezaba a tener una erección de sólo visualizarlo—, así te costará menos trabajo quitarme la ropa la próxima vez que nos veamos.

— ¿Habrá…habrá próxima vez? —balbuceó esperanzado.

—Por supuesto que habrá próxima vez—respondió altanero, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y Harry estuviera diciendo idioteces. Arqueó una ceja rubia—. ¿O acaso ya se te acabó el amor, Potter?

Sus ojos estaban salpicados de inseguridad disfrazada de sarcasmo. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Cómo podría? —Respondió en el mismo tono—. Eres Draco Malfoy después de todo.

Draco pareció iluminarse y le sonrió levemente, con las mejillas ardiendo.

Tal vez, al irse de esa habitación, Draco se había llevado algo más que los jeans azules.

* * *

**(1)** Así se escribe en inglés, y Champú en español, pero, ¿no queda mejor en inglés? Aunque es lo mismo, la verdad, espero que a nadie le importe.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado, darlings? Sé, sé que tengo que subir el capítulo de _**Eclipsis of**** Virgins**_, lo estoy haciendo, pero es particularmente largo (y eso ya es decir) y tampoco voy a hacerlo a las apuradas, y como podrán notar, tenía que terminar estos retos, pues ya me comprometí.

La canción es de Lana del Rey, no me culpen, yo no hice el vídeo, yo lo elegí, decidí complementar un poco el significado de la canción (que me la conozco de memoria) con el vídeo y hacer este fic. Trabajé un poco de más para hacerlo, a comparación de los otras historias que realicé (como volver a leer el sexto libro para refrescar la memoria, ver muchas veces el vídeo que escogí y leer la letra subtitulada un par de veces) pero valió la pena.

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Todavía falta la segunda parte (que va a ser mucho más corta que la primera, no se preocupen)...

Que pasen una linda noche,

-Vulnera


	2. SEGUNDA PARTE

_Dedicado a quienes todavía creen en ese repentino amor que florece sin causa alguna._

* * *

_**Muerte para dos, por favor**_

* * *

_SEGUNDA PARTE_

_**Blue jeans **_

_Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos, esperaría un millón de años_

* * *

_Harry cayó al suelo en un sonido seco._

_Sentía su cuerpo temblar, pero no le importaba, no le importaba en absoluto. Las convulsiones se acentuaban, y era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado y lo dejara inmóvil, como el cuerpo de una muñeca al que pisotean. Sin embargo, sí podía ver, sí podía sentir. Y dolía._

_Su visión era borrosa, a causa de las lágrimas calientes que caían por su rostro sin poder detenerlas, sin ser realmente consciente de que estaban allí, gritaba, había gritos por todas partes, y no fue hasta que su cuerpo se arqueó en donde se dio cuenta de que el que estaba gritando era él. Sus oídos funcionaban igual que una televisión rota, en blanco y negro, de repente oía un pitido y todo se escuchaba con claridad, su respiración, su visión borrosa, mientras que sus anteojos los llevaba puestos, pero estaban quebrados. Sabía que no era el único que gritaba, había ruido por todas partes._

_Las sensaciones venían a él como un relámpago indeseado por momentos. En un parpadeo era capaz de escuchar conversaciones ausentes, susurros, risas, sollozos, y al otro, el pitido había vuelto a aparecer, y sólo podía ver, observar, imágenes, porcelana blanca, caños rotos, agua por todas partes. Al siguiente instante lo único que podía hacer era sentir, como si las sensaciones acumuladas de toda su vida, se reprodujeran en un segundo, y su cuerpo no soportara tanta intensidad. Porque tantas emociones lo abrumaban, lo estaban matando._

_La manera en cómo se sintió cuando su primo lo colgó de un árbol cuando tenía cuatro años, Lo abandonado que se había sentido, cómo se sentía. El vacío que experimentaba al estar solo, a hacer las cosas solo, a no depender ni necesitar a nadie, porque, ¿quién había estado ahí cuando se raspó las rodillas?, ¿quién lo había abrazado cuando tanto lo necesitaba?, ¿quién lo cuidaba?, ¿quién lo arropaba por las noches?, ¿quién estaba para él cuando lloraba? Como nadie nunca había estado ahí para él, resultaba irreal que él siempre estuviera ahora para otras personas. Cómo se había sentido el primer helado, mientras se derretía dentro de su boca, cuando se sintió protegido por Sirius al descubrir que era su padrino, la esperanza que había sentido, que lo inundaba de felicidad. El amor que les tenía a sus amigos, cuando había conocido a Ron. La primera vez que había atrapado la snich. Cuando volaba, el viento correr por su rostro, la adrenalina a tope._

_Cuando lo había visto._

_Ojos grises. Boca suave. Palabras hirientes._

— _¡Harry!_

En una exhalación, sintiendo sus pulmones a punto de explotar, se levantó de golpe. Su corazón martillaba acelerado, mientras sentía sus mejillas calientes y la boca seca. Miró a todas partes, alarmado, observando que no estaba en ningún lugar monótono, en ningún infierno, en ningún limbo, la habitación de siempre lo recibió como siempre: desordenada. Draco era un maniático de la limpieza, pero la Sala de los menesteres se especializaba por cumplir los deseos, y aunque siempre terminaban pensando en una habitación grande, solían destrozarla a menudo.

Los ojos grises de Draco detonaban un tinte de preocupación, mezclada con seriedad, pero, claro, eso era simplemente imposible, ellos sólo se estaban acostando, en plan pollas y agujeros, cuerpos, no personas, en plan _yo te follo duro_ y _tu gimes mucho_. Si a Harry no le doliera tanto, estaría en el séptimo cielo.

—Draco…

Pero se sentía demasiado débil como para pensar en lo que ellos eran, los sueños, las pesadillas estaban constantemente presentes, aparecían todas las noches, cuando se suponía que eso se acabaría, porque Voldemort ya no podía ver su mente, ya no podía saber nada, aunque, esos sueños eran diferentes, no eran visiones, no había tanto odio, ni tanta crueldad, ni se sentía un asesino, ni un intruso con una máscara; no, los sueños mostraban todo tipos de sentimientos, los que más añoraba, los que más les gustaban, y los que intentaba ocultar. Era como si todo estuviera inundado de tristeza, de anhelo, de nada y de todo. A Harry no le gustaban para nada esos sueños, porque, toda la energía que había gastado intentando cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quería sentir, las pesadillas lo demostraban, que, en vano serían todos sus intentos. Que no podía escapar de sí mismo.

Así que, ignorando los gritos de advertencia de su mente, con sus manos frías y temblorosas, se acercó lentamente a Draco y lo abrazó, posó sus brazos en los hombros pálidos y desnudos, sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrerle entero, mientras sus pechos chocaban, y empezaba a respirar con agitación, a pesar de que Draco suspiró.

Harry sentía el cuerpo temblar, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello suave y fino, arrodillado a la cama, aferrándose a Draco como si de un ancla de vida se tratara, podía sentir el latir de sus corazones a través de su pecho.

Y latían fuertes. Rápido. Profundo.

Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando sintió unas manos posarse lentamente sobre su espalda, era casi imperceptible, pero Harry sabía que las manos estaban ahí, que los dedos pálidos acariciaban sutilmente sus omóplatos desnudos, las caricias eran tan débiles, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar pero muriéndose por tocarlo, Harry lo sentía, lo sabía por la manera en que lo estaba tocando, despacio, lento, suave. Casi como si intentara tranquilizarlo.

Harry se deshizo entre sus brazos. Aferrándose con fuerza a Draco, abrazándolo tan fuerte que debía doler, pero no importaba, todo desapareció de su mente, la confusión quedó doblegada, y ya no se sentía responsable de sus actos, su cuerpo era un témpano helado en las partes descubiertas, y el mismísimo infierno en las que Draco estaba tocando.

Dentro de su pecho explotaron tantas emociones, que, al igual que en sueño, no supo identificarlas, pero seguían ahí, rondando dentro de él como neblina. Sus brazos eran cálidos. Le gustaban. Se sentía como si estuvieran hechos para abrazarlo.

Draco debería estar hecho para él.

Debería.

Harry siempre había pensado que los abrazos eran para reconfortar, pero sentía el cosquilleo tan particular en la nariz, los ojos le picaban, y quería largarse a llorar.

—Es sólo un sueño, Harry.

No. No era sólo un sueño, pero ya daba igual.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó solo, con las sábanas frías y vacías como el hielo, se repitió constantemente que no estaba decepcionado. Las mentiras funcionaban mejor cuando empezaba a creérselas.

* * *

Harry lo arrojó a la cama de un tirón, como si fuera cualquier cosa menos una persona. Draco seguía siendo tan delgado, que sentía, que si se pasaba de la raya, podría lastimarlo sin darse cuenta.

En ese momento a Harry no podría importarle menos.

Quería lastimarlo.

La mirada gris, penetrante, empecinada y desafiante, no desaparecía de sus ojos, ya no sonreía engreído como antes, de hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no había visto esa sonrisa, ninguna sonrisa de hecho. Y aunque eso lo entristecía, no tenía tiempo en ese momento para sentirse compasivo con él. No ahora.

Se quitó la túnica con semblante sombrío, nunca se había sentido así, bueno, Malfoy provocaba sensaciones que nunca creyó sentir, nunca pensó sentirse atraído por un chico principalmente. Pero nunca había estado tan fuera de sí. Tan desquiciado.

Lo volvía loco. Harry quería odiarlo, mientras pasaba cada día desando penetrarlo hasta la inconsciencia, cada día buscándolo con la mirada, cada día necesitándolo.

Después de esa noche, en la que Harry había despertado teniendo una pesadilla—bastante frecuente— y habían tenido ese encuentro tan íntimo (mucho más que follar), Draco lo había ignorado, decía que estaba más ocupado, y por consecuencia, Harry no había parado de mirarlo, más de lo normal, lo que había hecho que se obsesionara más aún con Malfoy, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando, porque aparte de que su cuerpo frustrado le reclamara la piel, el olor y el sabor de Draco, seguía sin saber nada más sobre sus desapariciones.

Harry estaba enfermo por su atención. Y sabía que todo estaba por desmoronarse antes de que se diera cuenta, que estaba perdiendo el control.

Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo sin Draco, sin poder tenerlo sólo para él, sin olerlo, sin escucharlo…Y sinceramente, su consciencia se podía ir bien a la mierda.

Porque ser ignorado, dolía más de lo que alguna vez creyó saber. Le helaba la sangre, lo hacía pensar, pensar en demasía siempre debería haber sido ilegal, porque suponía y hacía conjugaciones, se ilusionaba, se reprimía, se masturbaba, y Harry quería dejar de hacer lo correcto, porque sabía que la relación sexual que ambos mantenían no sólo lo afectaba a él, sino a todas las personas a su alrededor, Draco era el enemigo, estaba en el bando contrario, podía hacerle daño—más del que provocaba sin darse cuenta—, podría hacerlo fracasar y no fallar en el intento. Si descubría que Harry…que Harry se había convertido en un dependiente, Draco podía hacerlo trisas si quisiera. Pero no lo hacía, porque, en principal no sabía que tenía ese poder en sus manos.

Así que Harry se había visto obligado a convertirse en un monstruo, se había visto resignado a no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo cual, también lo afectaba profundamente a sí mismo, porque, como todos sabían, no era su naturaleza. Porque con Malfoy no funcionaba, no podía decirle que se moría por besarlo todo el tiempo, en frente de todos, que cuando lo miraba todo desaparecía, que, joder, no lo soportaba más, que lo quería para él, para siempre. Porque, el tiempo en que no estaban juntos, no paraba de carcomerse la cabeza, porque su trato pura y únicamente sexual, no lo restringía de estar con otros chicos, o con cualquiera. Y Harry no podía soportar todo el sufrimiento que estar con Draco significaba, y lo que significaba no estar con él, también.

¿Qué tan enfermo sonaba eso?

Desabrochó simplemente el botón de su pantalón y se bajó el cierre, su semi erección se notaba perfectamente desde el punto de vista de Draco, porque Harry vio como tragaba saliva audiblemente, y su nuez bajaba y volvía a subir, Harry quería lamer ese cuello.

Draco se veía acorralado, estaba en la misma posición que cuando lo tiró como una muñeca sin vida a la cama, sólo su rostro se había movido para observarlo, sus ojos gritaban contradicción.

Harry se arrojó imprevisiblemente hacia él, tan deprisa que Draco jadeó de sorpresa, mientras se estremecía al sentir sus cuerpos chocar. Harry juntó sus manos arriba de su cabeza, como tanto le gustaba hacer, porque, uno de los privilegios de toda esa enorme mentira, era decirle que no quería que lo tocara y que por eso ataba sus manos o las sostenía durante el sexo, cuando en realidad se moría por las manos de Draco sobre él, incluso su polla dentro de su culo, pero, había un placer morboso verlo rendido y abierto para él.

Era siniestro, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Harry nunca había tenido que proteger sus sentimientos de esa manera.

Apretó sus muñecas, que, si bien había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que las había maltratado, conservaban moretones violáceos, había una parte de él que se sentía un poco culpable, pero el monstruo en su pecho se sentía conforme con el resultado, marcarlo, tener el poder sobre Draco, se sentía bien, sentía que debía hacerlo, que al menos una parte de Draco también le pertenecía. Ahora sus ojos grises brillaban, tan tormentosos, tan adictivos. Su aroma estaba en todas partes, agua fresca, perfume francés, champú caro. Dios, Harry lo había extrañado tanto…

Su lengua lamió su cuello expuesto, y sintió su escalofrío como si fuera el suyo propio, fue como si Malfoy se despertara de la ensoñación, porque empezó a retorcerse y aunque sus ojos seguían oscuros, parecía alarmado, asustado.

—Suéltame, Potter—intentó poner énfasis en la palabra «_Potter»_ como si la escupiera, como solía hacer antes, pero no funcionó, y el temblor en su voz hizo fracasar todo su intento por parecer amenazante.

Harry lo miró con altanería.

(Y esperó que le saliera bien, porque nunca había usado—en este caso, fingido—altanería con alguien).

Se mordió el labio casi sin darse cuenta. ¡Maldición! Debía quitarse ese maldito hábito antes de que alguien lo descubriera.

— ¿Por qué? —. Fingió inocencia, lamió su mandíbula, como si absorbiera un dulce extremadamente delicioso, mientras Draco se retorcía con fuerza y jadeaba más fuerte—. Yo no quiero detenerme—_no quiero hacerlo nunca_—. No voy a soltarte—_no podría hacerlo_—. Y tengo ganas de follar—_quiero hacerte el amor hasta que digas que me necesitas._

Harry se apretó contra él, haciendo que sus erecciones entraran en contacto y chocaran, sus bocas estaban a centímetros, y vio cómo el rostro de Draco se contraía de placer y suspiraba, sus párpados estaban caídos, y sus pestañas rubias se hacían más notorias que de costumbre, sus mejillas pálidas ya estaban sonrosadas, temblaba ligeramente.

Era increíble la manera en que lograba derretirlo sin siquiera ponerle una mano encima, sólo lo estaba observando, y daban ganas de comérselo entero.

Draco inspiró tres veces antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, todavía había una lucha interna en ellos. Harry sonrió, sabía que terminaría rindiéndose.

—Pero…

Hoy no tenía mucha paciencia, si bien nunca había estado dotado de esa virtud, la ansiedad estaba colmándole las venas, su sangre hervía y sentía palpitar su erección junto con la de Draco, que estaban prácticamente pegadas, salvo por la ropa que estaba de por medio, Draco, jadeando, estaba intentando contener los gemidos mientras que él inconscientemente había empezado un vaivén contra su cuerpo, restregándose sutilmente, apretando sus erecciones.

— ¡Ahh! —Draco gimió, mientras corría su rostro al costado, como si tanto placer lo agonizara. Harry sintió un tirón en la ingle, mientras que jadeaba para buscar aire.

Con desesperación, porque esos gemidos eran igual a un Harry a punto de correrse vergonzosamente rápido, acercó su boca a la de Draco y lo besó como si fuera a respirar por primera vez, Malfoy gimió dentro del beso y abrió las piernas, y Harry se dio cuenta de que no había sido consciente al hacerlo, parecía mareado de placer, y a él le gustaba imaginar que era por la misma razón por la que su pecho se calentaba. Soltó sus muñecas lastimadas, pero Malfoy sabía que no debía moverlas, sus manos vagaron, y sostuvo sus mejillas mientras no paraba de besarlo con ansiedad, mordiendo sus labios y liberándolos para lograr respirar y gemir, y aunque ese tiempo era demasiado corto para sus pulmones, siempre volvía a besar sus labios otra vez, era como si sus bocas no soportaran tanto tiempo separadas; sus manos temblaban, no podía entender por qué, si era por la emoción que le agarraba desprevenido, o porque se trataba de Draco, todo siempre se trataba de Draco, pero lo hacían, como si tuviera miedo que desapareciera, la piel de Draco era suave y lisa como la seda, y se veía como la porcelana recién pulida.

Había una parte de Harry que no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la belleza de Draco, esa que siempre había estado ahí, abrumándolo.

Rasguñó un poco sus mejillas sin dejar de besarlo, luego descendió sus dedos y recorrió su cuello, acariciándolo, su pecho, tocándolo todo, mientras Draco se revolvía debajo de él para buscar más contacto. Arrancó su camisa, provocando que los botones salgan disparados y la tela se rasgara, creyó oír un amortiguado _¡Potter!_, lleno de reproche, pero Harry lo miró con ojos oscurecidos, para luego morder su clavícula, haciendo que Draco se arqueara.

Quitó su corbata escarlata y los restos de la camisa, desparramados por el suelo sin mirar, dejando el pecho lampiño, sonrosado y descubierto. Posó sus dedos en una tetilla y la jaló fuerte mientras Draco lanzaba un gemido estrangulado. Harry acarició sus costillas, su cintura estrecha, sus caderas, con las dos manos, al mismo tiempo que chupaba con gula su pezón, arañó un poco su estómago mientras jugaba rozando su vello púbico, y presionaba y mordía especialmente fuerte su tetilla, dejándola erecta y salivada.

— ¡Harry!

Rasgó sus pantalones a duras penas, con las manos temblorosas y la respiración agitada, mientras Draco alzaba las caderas intentando deshacerse de él con rapidez. Lo arrojaron al suelo, junto con los calzoncillos negros, haciendo rebotar la erección roja y húmeda, que lo señalaba.

Draco no paraba de moverse y ondearse debajo de él. Estaba desesperado, y Harry amaba la manera en que se arqueaba, cuando lo miraba con esos ojos dilatados y brillantes, cuando, incluso, hasta se cristalizaban al punto de llorar de placer. Por él. Por Harry. En momentos como ese, en donde lo tenía a su completa disposición, era cuando dentro de su pecho las abejas asesinas se convertían en suaves mariposas azules de terciopelo, en donde todo desaparecía, y lo único que podía ver era a Draco alzando las caderas en busca de fricción, gimiendo, gimiendo su nombre, jadeando, sonrojado, y realmente, ahora, nada importaba más.

Porque todo se salía de control.

Esos segundos eran como perder el conocimiento, en donde minuciosos instantes las mariposas volaban y explotaban unas contra otras en su pecho, hasta que algún ruido peculiar o un sobresalto, lo despertaba, lo sacaba de ese estado límbico que lo ilusionaba. Y empezaba a pensar, no tanto como cuando no estaba con Draco, pero lo hacía, y pensar, lo estaba matando. Las murmuraciones dentro de su cabeza lo torturaban, lo aniquilaban, hasta que las mariposas se marchitaban y de las cenizas, las abejas resurgían sin poder evitarlo, era cuando el monstruo dentro de él, salía.

Era como si Draco entero lo obligase a que saliera.

La frustración de no poder tenerlo (no como él quería), la rabia y los celos que lo consumían, día a día, obsesionándolo, el odio que siempre conservaría para él, y el dolor.

El dolor no se iba. Las mariposas—ahora marchitas—solían hacerlo olvidar. Malfoy lo hacía olvidar de todas sus preocupaciones, de sus miedos, pero al mismo tiempo, le recordaba todo lo que no tenía: Draco. Y era una especie de felicidad absurda y un dolor agonizante que no sabía que podría existir. Que nunca pensó poder sentir.

Mucho menos por Malfoy.

_Le quería._

Harry podría haber salido corriendo en ese mismo momento, podría haber gritado a causa de esos pensamientos _no tan absurdos_, podría gritarle a Draco, porque él tenía toda la culpa, e intentar olvidarlo, o fingir hacerlo al menos, pero no. Ni siquiera se detuvo, siguió provocando el cuerpo de Draco, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, siguió besándole el cuello y escuchándolo gemir, porque de nada servía esa clase de pensamientos cuando era lo único que había estado ocultándose a sí mismo. Cuando ya lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Cuando, en realidad, estaba jodido. Y demasiado perdido. Draco se había convertido en algo que no sabía—ni estaba seguro de querer—definir, era como: _Te necesito, pero no puedo soportarte, me gustas demasiado, y ese es el problema, te quiero, pero es un desperdicio hacerlo cuando una parte de mí, todavía te odia._

Draco podría crear las abejas asesinas en su estómago, y convertirlas en mariposas de terciopelo azul, podría hacer gruñir al monstruo en su pecho, como también hacerlo ronronear, podría ser su ancla, su enemigo, su amante, pero no era su brújula.

Harry lo quería, pero sabía que Draco—ni el sexo, ni sus repentinos sentimientos por él—no solucionarían sus problemas, los incrementaría. No sería salvado.

Aunque no necesitaba ser un héroe cuando estaba con él. No necesitaba ser un héroe esta noche.

Al parecer, no había remedio para la perdición.

En un movimiento brusco y desprevenido, agarró sus caderas debajo de él, y las giró sin previo aviso, obteniendo como respuesta un jadeo sorprendido.

— ¿Harry?

Draco estaba de espaldas a él, en cuatro, con el rostro casi enterrado en la almohada por la impresión, sin poder buscar una posición cómoda, el culo alzado y las caderas arriba. Harry quería golpear su trasero tan malditamente pálido, hasta convertirlo en un color rojo intenso, como un par de manzanas carmín. Harry quería poseerlo hasta que Draco se enterara, de que era suyo, de que le pertenecía, porque, Harry le pertenecía, en ese momento y ahora. Porque el futuro con alguien como ellos, no servía, y él lo sabía muy bien.

Draco sacaba las parte más oscura de Harry, la más peligrosa, y eso lo asustaba.

¿Dónde canalizar este tipo de sentimientos? Harry sentía que perdería la razón si seguía mirando su culo como un lobo hambriento.

Casi imperceptiblemente murmuró un hechizo, ese que había visto en un libro de la biblioteca, desde que había empezado a tener esa especie de relación con Draco, había investigado como buen amigo que era de Hermione (jamás le contaría lo que ambos tenían a menos que ella lo averiguara, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era informarse), se lo había aprendido de memoria sin darse cuenta, lo había leído tantas veces, que resultaría imposible olvidarlo, el hechizo era simple, igual que el resultado, pero había deseado desde que lo leyó, probarlo con Draco.

Unas cuerdas, de un material similar al cuero, ataron los antebrazos atrás de su deliciosa espalda de porcelana, lo cual, lo dejaba completamente indefenso, las cuerdas eran tan apretadas que no solo le dejaban la piel tirante y rojiza en cuestión de segundos, sino que, si intentaba parase y salir corriendo, se caería. Harry sabía que, incluso aunque tuviera la posibilidad, Draco no correría.

Y era un placer electrizante mezclado con una abrumadora felicidad repentina, el saber que era deseado con la misma intensidad, porque Draco se lo había demostrado, con cada beso, con cada mirada, que se excitaba de sobremanera, con él, y Harry no lo podía creer.

Tal vez, la razón por la que no se marchaba de una vez por todas, como su consciencia le gritaba que hiciera, era porque quería aprovechar lo que temían antes de que todo terminara. Quería quedarse.

Las decisiones te definen, y la que Harry sabía que había tomado, le dejaría una herida profunda.

— ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!?

—Esa boca, Malfoy, ¿qué dirían las personas si te escucharan? —se mofó. Sinceramente, Harry era consciente de que era un experto en arruinar momentos, pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

Draco enrojeció hasta las orejas, mientras respiraba por las fosas nasales profundamente, temblaba y él no sabía si de puro placer morboso o de rabia, tal vez un poco de ambas.

—Potter—gruñó con rabia, mientras apoyaba una mejilla en la almohada y así poder mirarlo, de costado. Harry se mordió el labio, y no porque estuviera mintiendo precisamente. Sus ojos tormentosos chispeaban como relámpagos furiosos, pero él podía observar su cara contorsionándose de la vergüenza—. No te me hagas el prolijo ahora, Señor Impulsivo. Ahora dime—habló con los dientes apretados y Harry soltó una risita, mientras Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo atándome las manos?

No se veía para nada cómodo.

Se veía adorable.

Harry se acomodó de forma que su pantalón abultado rozó con el trasero, mientras Malfoy se estremecía, contradiciendo sus propias palabras.

— ¡Suéltame, Potter! Porque juro que te arrepentirás—se lo veía frustrado y cada vez respiraba con más agitación, mientras observaba cómo Harry se quitaba la camisa con gracia, se desabrochaba los pantalones y lo rozaba a propósito. Provocarlo en la cama como en los pasillos seguía teniendo el mismo efecto reconfortante.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó irónico y somnoliento, pues el aroma de Draco estaba en todas partes, era sutil pero increíblemente varonil y estimulantemente delicioso.

Sacó su lengua, mientras se inclinaba y recorría el camino de la espalda en las vértebras, podía sentirlo temblar debajo suyo. Draco estaba sudando y suspiraba con cada lamida.

—Potter—gimió de manera entrecortada, y él no supo si le estaba reprochando o suplicando, pero, con Malfoy debía de ser lo mismo. La lengua de Harry bajaba y bajaba hasta llegar a la línea de su trasero. Con ambas manos lo abrió, de manera que su agujero quedase expuesto. Harry prácticamente salivaba. Draco respiraba ya con agitación, jadeando, arqueándose sutilmente, inclinando su trasero, meciéndose, con sus antebrazos irritados y tan rojos (como debería estar su trasero) que Harry temió que se lograra una herida superficial. Al mismo tiempo que se retorcía entre las cuerdas y su pecho subía y bajaba con tensión.

A Draco no le gustaba estar atado, probablemente era una de las razones por la cual a Harry le encantaba hacerlo.

— ¿Decías? —habló sobre su trasero expuesto, dejando que su aliento chocara contra él de manera que lo hacía balbucear.

— ¡Potter! —lo miró de costado, con ojos suplicantes, ardiendo, de deceso, derritiéndose, pero con la boca torcida, intentando reparar su orgullo. Harry le dio una lamida a su entrada—. ¡Ahh! —Su espalda se arqueó automáticamente y él casi podía verlo doblar los dedos de los pies.

— Así que ahora soy Potter, ¿eh? —jadeó en un intento por parecer burlón, y estaba funcionando…mayoritariamente. Era demasiado difícil controlarse si lo miraba de esa manera. Como si no pudiera contenerse, su mirada le pedía que lo follara.

— ¿Q-qué…se supone que estás h-haciendo? —. Harry chupó su entrada, salivándola y retirándose rápidamente, Draco temblaba y sus nudillos se apretaban tanto que estaban pálidos, haciendo contraste con el rubor de todo su cuerpo, mientras contenía un gruñido y retenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Vamos a jugar, Draco—murmuró, rozando sus labios sobre su entrada, y luego enterraba su rostro en su trasero, mientras Draco lo contraía, frotó sus labios haciendo fricción, pero ni se acercaba a un beso, era casi un roce.

Draco parecía estar volviéndose loco. Y el pecho de Harry se llenaba de calor, se llenaba tanto, que desbordaba.

Malfoy parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, porque lo único que hacía era lanzar impropios y menear su trasero contra la cara de Harry, mientras no paraba de gemir. Harry adoraba llevarlo al límite, incluso si eso significaba el exquisito dolor de sus bolas y su polla dura como nunca antes.

Con un chupetón húmedo y rápido, sin poder llegar a satisfacerlo, sacó su rostro del trasero de Draco, mientras que Malfoy lanzaba un gemido en protesta. Pero él no lo soportaba más. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente y sentía una capa de sudor en la espalda, como Malfoy, quien deliraba sin dejar de retorcerse.

— ¿Lo quieres, Malfoy? —. Empujó sus caderas contra su culo, haciendo que su erección liberada quedara clavada en la raya de su pálido trasero—. Dime que lo quieres. Que quieres que te folle…

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —sollozó, mientras inevitablemente empujó su trasero contra la erección de Harry.

—Porque me gusta tenerte desnudo, jadeante, desesperado, mojado y ansioso.

Su cuerpo entero tembló por las palabras de Harry, mientras lanzaba un gemido ahogado que intentó ocultar enterrando su cara en la almohada, pero todo su cuerpo demostró cuánto le habían afectado las palabras, y a Harry le encantaba. Le encantaba la manera en que se resistía a él, sabiendo que se derretía siempre que lo tocaba, le encantaba que fuera igual de orgulloso que siempre, porque la victoria después le sabia más dulce.

Draco temblaba con la respiración agitada, mientras inspiraba tres veces, y esta vez sin mirarlo, dijo:

—Potter—imitó el tono que solía usar cuando escupía su apellido como si no fuera digno de estar entre sus labios, o al menos lo intentó, porque jadeaba para buscar aire, y en cuatro, con las manos atadas, sonrojado y el culo alzado, no se veía muy amenazante que digamos. Harry cerró los ojos mientras presionaba su polla contra su trasero. Necesitaba liberación, ahora—. Deja de ser un idiota y fóllame.

Harry habría reído si hubiera podido, hubiera contestado del mismo modo, pero no podía, de lo único que era consciente era que la punta de su miembro ya estaba dentro del cuerpo de Draco y que sentía relámpagos recorrerlo entero, corrientes eléctricas concentrándose en sus bolas, en su polla dura y húmeda.

Estaba hipnotizado, y no reaccionó por completo hasta que Draco empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, de manera que Harry quedó fundido de calor, penetrándolo por completo. Malfoy abrió aún más sus piernas, mientras se arqueaba y se retorcía casi sin darse cuenta, como si su cuerpo le pidiera tocar a Harry, y en esa posición resultaba imposible.

Harry lanzó un gemido gutural intentando acostumbrarse al calor abrasador que lo rodeaba su miembro, mantenía la mandíbula apretada, apretaba sus manos fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Malfoy, sabiendo que dejaría marcas a causa de la piel hipersensible y pálida que tenía, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada. Podía sentirlo gemir, no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que estaba contraído por el dolor y el placer, con la boca abierta…

—Sí—susurró Draco con la voz entrecortada—. Joder, sí—empujó su trasero, meneándolo suavemente, en un ritmo pausado y constante que estaba volviéndolo loco, demasiado despacio, y sin embargo, sentía a su corazón a punto de explotar.

Harry no lo soportó más. Empezó a mover sus caderas con rapidez, penetrándolo profundo, sin poder detenerse, sin poder parar, frenético. Se sentía fundir en Draco, enlazado, inseparable.

Momentos en los que podía fingir que él también lo quería.

Momentos en donde era únicamente suyo, en donde le pertenecía.

—Ah, Draco…Draco…Draco.

A Harry le encanta decir su nombre. Sabía que el hecho de que su polla hubiera estado enterrada en su culo ya era suficiente confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre de pila siempre que quisiera, pero no creía que Malfoy estuviera muy contento con ello. Por eso se permitía murmurar, gemir y jadear su nombre como un mantra en el sexo, sin cesar. Y a Draco parecía calentarle de sobremanera, porque siempre gemía más fuerte cuando se lo decía al oído después de morder su oreja y absorberla.

Oía el suave golpeteo de sus bolas chocando contra el culo de Draco, mientras se contraía debajo de él, gimoteando, movía los músculos de la espalda con cada penetración, empujaba su trasero hacia la polla de Harry, al mismo tiempo que intentaba auto penetrarse.

Desesperado, ansioso, húmedo, todo alrededor desaparecía mientras ambos se fundían en lava caliente, derritiéndose.

Harry golpeó un punto dentro de Draco, provocando que se retorciera y sollozara de placer, Harry lo sabía, estaba por correrse, al igual que él. Era descoordinado, torpe y profundo. Nunca habían sido especialmente expertos en el sexo, aunque no lo pudieran saber con exactitud, por lo menos Harry sabía que era un completo desastre, la mitad del tiempo pensaba en lo dura que estaba su polla y se guiaba por instintos, se dejaba guiar por lo que siempre había querido hacer con Malfoy, controlándolo, follándolo.

Y Harry lo quería todo.

—Más, oh, mierda, Harry, más—gimió ahogadamente mientras ambos se movían con frenesí. Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más erráticas y los jadeos y gemidos en aumento, Harry casi podía sentirlo—. E-estoy…a punto, Harry.

Maldición. Esa voz, la manera en cómo lo decía, se convertía en un veneno para Harry, su olor, su risa, sus ojos, sus muecas.

Enterró sus dedos en el cabello rubio platinado y tiró de ellos, como una correa, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia, mientras sus labios se rozaban, con las bocas abiertas, jadeando, mientras que Harry no dejaba de moverse dentro de él, y si Draco no hubiera tenido las manos atadas a la espalda, su espalda y su pecho hubieran estado pegados con el sudor.

No supo quién empezó el beso, si era casi por inercia o es que realmente estaba a punto de perder la razón y el conocimiento por completo, pero sus labios se devoraron mutuamente, casi al ritmo de las embestidas, entrelazando sus lenguas, luchando una contra la otra, provocando sonidos de succión, tan jodidamente estimulantes que Harry sentía que iba a explotar.

Y lo hizo. Cuando penetró el punto dentro de Draco y él gimió tan fuerte, cortando el beso, haciendo que Harry rompiera en pedazos y se le rodaran los ojos, respirando sobre los labios rosados de Draco.

Colapsó encima de Malfoy, quien parecía una muñeca de trapo, con las manos atadas y los antebrazos irritados y rojizos, con los ojos cerrados, sudoroso, sonrosado y despeinado, era casi una imagen angelical, y Malfoy de angelical no tenía ni la sonrisa. Resultaba abrumador lo hermoso que podía ser sin darse cuenta.

—Estas…estas aplastándome.

—Oh, lo siento.

Harry salió dentro de él, mientras veía el semen escurrirse entre sus piernas. Tragó saliva. ¿Era posible estar emocionalmente excitado? Porque su polla estaba flácida, pero se calentaba de solo verlo.

Con cuidado quitó las cuerdas tirantes que lo ataban a la espalda, sus brazos cayeron laxos a su costado, y se acomodó en la cama, estirándose, ocupando toda la cama, como buen malcriado que era.

Se lo veía satisfecho, y Harry se permitió no pensar por esta vez.

—Eres un pervertido, Potter—Harry podía escuchar su sonrisa llena de suficiencia a kilómetros de distancia, imperceptiblemente, sonrió—. ¿Por qué me ataste? Sé que no te gusta que te toque, pero…

Parecía más curioso que enfadado, y las últimas palabras sonaban entristecidas y apagadas para sus oídos.

—No fue por eso—interrumpió antes de que llegara a una conclusión—. Es porque me gusta tenerte húmedo y abierto para mí.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero era lo más sincero que le había dicho hasta ahora. No había podido evitarlo, sus labios se habían movido antes de pensar. En el sexo no era tan difícil decirle palabras soeces y pervertidas, que sabía que calentaban a Draco de una manera inexplicable. Le gustaba que fuera duro con él, incluso aunque había veces en las que Harry tenía que morderse la lengua para no decir las cursilerías que pensaba, y recordar que lo único que Draco quería de él era su cuerpo.

Aunque reprimirse doliera, era de la única forma en la que lo tendría. En la que Draco sería suyo.

De costado Draco sonreía burlonamente, mirándolo fijo, mientras Harry le lanzaba una mirada abochornada.

—Eres increíble—se carcajeó Draco, acercándose a su rostro, con sus ojos grises chispeando divertidos—. Acabas de _joderme_, con todas las palabras, atándome los brazos, diciéndome que te gusta tenerme desesperado, mojado y ansioso, y provocándome con tu polla, y se sonrojas por un comentario que tú mismo dijiste. ¿No es un poco tarde para la caballerosidad Gryffindor?

—Oh, cállate.

Harry le tiró una almohada, que calló justo en su cara de ángel, dejándole una expresión desdeñosa e indignada, mientras que él reía más fuerte.

—Estúpido, Potter.

Repentinamente agarró su varita y le lanzó todos los almohadones de un tirón y lanzaba una carcajada exagerada. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, a pesar de que las comisuras de sus labios estaban levantadas y sentía su estómago cosquillear.

—No puedes perder nunca, ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió ampliamente, mientras se acomodaba en la cama y empezaba a sacar plumas de las almohadas.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso siempre? Si no fuera la Sala de los Menesteres, esto estaría lleno de plumas y cojines desdichados.

—Es que pinchan, y es divertido quitarlas—Harry frunció el ceño, no encontraba divertido quitar las plumas de las almohadas—. Cuando era niño hacía lo mismo y mi mamá me regañaba por ello, porque llenaba el cuarto de plumas.

Harry realmente no le encontraba sentido en absoluto, pero imaginar un Draco de niño quitando las plumas de las almohadas, resultaba inexplicablemente adorable.

Draco nunca hablaba de su familia, por obvias razones, ellos nunca hablaban de su enemistad o de por qué habían dejado de insultarse en los pasillos y ahora sólo se miraban en silencio, pensándose a gritos, tampoco hablaban de que Draco técnicamente había admitido ser un Mortífago (cosa que Harry no había olvidado, para nada, lo tenía gravado más que nunca en su memoria), ni que Harry mismo había enviado a su padre a Azkaban, de hecho, no hablaban mucho, lo único que hacían era coger, jadear, gemir y besar. Ambos eran buenos en ellos, perdiéndose el uno al otro, derritiéndose mutuamente.

Aunque a veces charlaran después del sexo, como si fueran personas completamente diferentes, no un Malfoy ni un Potter, no había enemigos en esa cama, ambos hablaban de cosas tan simples y poco elementales que resultaba alarmante la simpleza con la que ambos podían charlar. Harry quería agarrar todo lo posible de Draco, siempre iba a querer más, nunca sería suficiente, no para Harry.

Los ojos de Draco brillaban, como relámpagos, lo miraba fijamente, intentando contener una sonrisa, y el pecho de Harry temblaba, mientras sus miradas se sostenían, hasta que ninguno de los dos había podido evitar las carcajadas que resonaron en la habitación.

La risa de Draco lo hacía estremecer, era tan especial, tal vez porque nunca lo había visto reír de verdad, no así, absurdamente contento, no se parecía en nada al Malfoy que Harry conocía, y él quería saber más, más de esa máscara que se estaba cayendo poco a poco, que se resquebrajaba y lo dejaba ver a contraluz, algunos pequeños aspectos que jamás hubiera pensado que alguien como Draco tendría.

Malfoy se subió a horcajadas, le sostuvo la cara entre sus manos, y Harry dejó de respirar, sus dedos hacían cosquillear su piel, y lo besó suavemente, tan delicado que ni siquiera parecía un beso, sólo una caricia, un roce de labios, moviéndose apenas y cortando la respiración. Con sus frentes pegadas, Draco sonrió.

«Oh, esa sonrisa me tiene completamente loco».

_Loco por ti._

* * *

Nevaba.

La nieve siempre le había parecido absurdamente hermosa, porque lo era, y superficial, porque, en realidad te morías de frío y tus huesos quedaban tiesos.

Cuando tenía seis años, una navidad, todos habían salido de compras y él había sostenido la mayoría de las bolsas (que en ese entonces pesaban y eran más grandes que él), sus tíos estaban muy ocupados y concentrados para que todo saliera a la perfección como para darse cuenta de la existencia de Harry (ni siquiera para gritarle), así que habían agarrado con rapidez las bolsas de sus diminutos brazos y le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Pasó horas congelándose, y si no fuera por el policía que pasaba, seguramente habría pasado la noche.

No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de la nieve, ni el frío, pero la imagen de un Draco Malfoy jugando con ella en el suelo, la convertía en una de sus cosas favoritas.

Hacía un frío de muerte, Harry podría sentir sus propios dientes castañeando, mientras su cuerpo titiritaba y sus pies se congelaban con cada paso. Se puso detrás de un árbol y lo observó.

Sus hebras rubias se veían más platinadas y blancas que de costumbre, no sólo por la nieve que caía despacio sobre su cabeza cubriéndole como una pequeña manta, sino porque la luz y su palidez que combinaban con el ambiente lo hacía ver más etéreo que de costumbre. Podía verle las pestañas rubias aleteando, en pestañeos, de la manera en que le daba el sol de la madrugada, hacía ver a sus ojos grises, eléctricos. Calmados y tranquilos. Estaba completamente desarmado, su expresión era tan tormentosa que Harry se estremeció de lo fuerte que su pecho retumbó.

Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, respiraba por la boca provocando vaho en el aire en cada exhalación, y a pesar de que estaba en un muy liviano pijama de seda blanca—aunque solo la parte de arriba—y tenía los famosos jeans azules que había conseguido en la Sala de los Menesteres el primer día que se acostaron (Draco seguía gastándolo por eso, y se había convertido al final en una broma personal), no parecía tener frío en absoluto, como si no estuviera sentado en el mismísimo hielo en pleno invierno a la madrugada.

No era como si Harry estuviera muy abrigado que digamos, su pijama casi siempre conformaba calzoncillos, pero cuando hacía dos grados bajo cero como en ese momento, vestía ropas sueltas de algodón y para salir se había puesto una sudadera, pero no había servido de mucho, sentía que pronto se convertiría en un cubito de hielo.

Los dedos pálidos de Draco hacían dibujos de remolinos en el suelo, en la nieve que se amontonaba, su boca se movió antes de que Harry pudiera moverse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

Todos los músculos de Harry se tensaron, aunque Draco no se había movido ni un ápice y seguía dibujando sin mirarlo.

—Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo—la verdad era que Harry no había podido (literalmente) dormir en toda la noche, y dando vueltas en su cama, comiendo chocolates, y pensando, pensando demasiado en realidad, hasta que había agarrado el mapa merodeador y seguir a Draco como había estado haciendo desde que había empezado el año. Había hecho que Dobby y Kreacher lo siguieran a todas partes, había descubierto que las chicas de las cual Draco estaba acompañado eran en realidad Crabbe y Goyle (Harry se negaba a pensar por qué se sentían terriblemente aliviado) con multijugos, y que escondía algo en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde ellos habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo. No quería pensar por qué eso le dolía tanto. No quería pensar en absoluto, pero sospechar que estaba realizando la misión que le comandó Voldemort en esa sala, en donde Harry lo había follado una y otra vez, en donde lo había besado, el lugar en donde Draco era suyo sin ninguna restricción, producía estragos y dolores en su interior.

Por una parte todo estaba más que bien con Draco, no solo tenían sexo, a veces hablaban, de cosas ridículas y sin sentido, pero lo hacían, y ese tal vez era el problema, porque con esa pequeña charla no sólo dejaba a Harry con ganas de más, si no que podía disfrutar de su risa, de tenerlo cerca, de acariciar su rostro después del orgasmo por solo el hecho de querer hacerlo.

Pero por otro lado, estaba la parte en donde Draco bien podría ser un mortífago, a pesar de que su antebrazo cada vez que lo desnudaba siempre estaba limpio, bien podría realizar un hechizo y ocultarlo. Estaba la parte en donde Draco siempre sería el enemigo de Harry. En donde había una guerra por delante, en donde Harry había encerrado al papá de Draco, en donde ellos—sabían—no deberían estar juntos.

—Yo pregunté primero—torció los labios.

—No podía dormir.

Draco bajó la vista, y siguió jugando con la nieve que se escurría entre sus dedos derritiéndose. Harry lo tomó como una aceptación, así que se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de titiritar, sintiendo cómo su trasero se humedecía contra el hielo.

—Yo tampoco—susurró. La cercanía de su cuerpo se hacía notar y resaltaba a través del frío, Draco emanaba calidez. Harry sentía los labios azules y secos, casi pegados, estaba muriéndose de frío, joder. Draco alzó la vista y lo miró extrañado—. ¿Cómo es que, por Santo Merlín, vienes así en pleno invierno? Estás helado—sus estilizados dedos se sintieron brasas hirviendo contra su mejilla cuando lo tocaron.

Malfoy levantó la varita, conjuró un hechizo y Harry sintió una ola de calor recorrerle el cuerpo como un cosquilleo.

—Somos magos, por Dios, Potter, ten un poco de sentido común—sonrió levemente. Harry se sintió terriblemente abochornado y avergonzado, pero antes de que Draco lo reconociera, se había visto increíblemente triste, y si 'humillarlo' le sacaba aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa, valía la pena—. Y, ¿qué es lo que tiene al Niño-Que-Vivió en vela?

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Tengo pesadillas—murmuró, tal vez no confiaba en Draco, y tal vez nunca lo haría, pero no había nada de delator en contarle una pequeña verdad. Malfoy lo miró expectante—. Son…confusas. ¿Y qué me dices tú, Malfoy?

—Me gusta ver el amanecer—sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí y Harry quiso besarlo—. Es…agradable, me permite pensar.

—Si hay algo que quiero en este momento es dejar de pensar, preferiblemente por siempre.

Draco lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Eso crees?

Harry suspiró.

—Sí. Lo único que hago después de estar contigo es pensar—se tapó la boca instantáneamente con las manos, como un niño de seis años que ha dicho su primera mentira, pero esto era lo opuesto: había revelado demasiada verdad. Draco lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y bien abiertos.

— ¿En qué piensas? ¿Es sobre…sobre mí?

Harry nunca lo había visto tan perplejo y brillante, el tono de sus mejillas se aumentó, y las de Harry lo acompañaron.

Suspiró profundamente y apartó la vista de su penetrante e increíble mirada.

—Bueno, pienso en todo tal vez, e-en el futuro o en el que no tendré.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa, que le supo a melancolía y tristeza.

Resignación.

Al parecer ambos ya habían caído en la cuenta de que no habría un _después_.

—Yo también lo hago. Pero es diferente, Harry, ¿no te das cuenta? Eres Harry Potter, El Niño-Que-Vivió, El Elegido, eres como las cucarachas, las muy hijas de puta nunca mueren—a Harry se le escapó una carcajada, ese cinismo tan propio de él ya no estaba dirigido para lastimar, sonaba incluso reconfortante. Era mejor reír, porque si no, las cosas se pondrían demasiado densas de sobrellevar—. Tienes una oportunidad—el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, y sin dejar de mirarlo, Draco siguió hablando con voz suave y estremecedora—. Sé que vas a ganar, Potter. Siempre lo haces.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —sonó un poco más brusco de lo que había querido sonar.

—No vas a estar solo. Siempre estará alguien ahí para ti. Siempre tendrás otra elección.

El ceño fruncido de Harry no desapareció, no entendía las palabras, pero sospechaba que quedaría como un tonto si volvería a preguntar, así que se quedó callado.

Draco saltó encima de él y se puso a horcajadas, a una velocidad impredecible. Fue todo tan rápido que Harry no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, así que se quedó tieso en el suelo helado, sintiendo la nieve caer y el hechizo calentador desequilibrarse. Malfoy acercó su rostro hasta que quedaron a centímetros de distancia, mientras sus labios se rosaban, como una sutil provocación junto con sus largas pestañas rubias caídas y los ojos entreabiertos, las respiraciones se volvían agitadas en cuestión de segundos y Harry ni quiera lo había besado aún, producían vaho en cada suspiro y empañaban sus lentes, Draco se los quitó.

Las manos pálidas recorrían su rostro de forma lenta y pausada, como una dulce tortura, y Harry no sabía por qué las manos estaban frías pero después, donde quiera que tocara, su piel se sentía caliente.

Acunando su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas, Draco lo besó.

Y Harry estaba seguro de que ese beso había sido la razón de su existencia.

Los labios de Draco eran tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa, y le extrañaba de sobremanera que no estuvieran secos y partidos como los suyos a causa del frío, pero no podía importarle menos cuando eran tan celestiales y tenían el sabor a gloria pura.

Harry no sabía por qué había sido el beso más inexplicablemente hermoso y apetecible de todos, tal vez porque era tan lento que sentía que en cualquier momento podría deshacerse, tal vez porque era profundo y suave (y no frenético y desesperado), o porque simplemente era porque Draco estaba dándoselo, pero si eso era el cielo o el infierno, no quería bajarse nunca.

El beso había sido casi orgásmico.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, la mirada de Draco estaba oscurecida e hipnotizada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y las pestañas largas apenas le dejaban ver los ojos dilatados.

—Me gustas, Harry—. Harry dejó de respirar. Los dedos de Draco hacían círculos en su cuello y le provocaban escalofríos—. Me gustas mucho.

Su pecho se exprimió y se calentó de igual forma, su corazón quería salir disparado y detenerse al mismo tiempo, y las abejas parecían mezclarse con las mariposas de un azul blancuzco.

Harry sentía ácido en la garganta, y se tuvo que morder la lengua, atragantándose con un _«Te quiero» _a punto de salir de sus labios.

* * *

_Palabras ácidas, hirientes, quemaban como el hielo en estado puro. Y Harry casi podía sentir su boca arder con el sabor a metal._

—_Tengo tanto miedo de perderte_—_a pesar de que sentía su corazón hecho trisas, la rabia se había convertido en un dolor agonizante e insoportable, en angustia. _

_Sus varitas habían desaparecido y ambos habían peleado a puños, Draco tenía el labio partido goteando de sangre y su cuello lleno de moretones, al escuchar esas palabras, se lo veía derrotado, sus hombros cayeron y algo en su mirada pareció derrumbarse._

_No se parecía en nada al Draco de recién que lo había insultado con las palabras más fuertes y dolorosas, Harry se había acostumbrado tanto a la tregua silenciosa que ambos mantenían que se había sentido impactado y choqueado, pero se negaba a aceptar que se sentía profundamente herido._

—_No puedes perderme_. _No puedes perder algo que nunca has tenido_—_sonaba como si intentara convencerse más a sí mismo que a Harry._

—_Pero si siempre te he tenido, justo donde yo quiero._

_Ojalá Harry dejara de morderse el labio y pudiera creerse esas palabras._

No era agradable.

Las pesadillas se habían tornado insoportables a tal punto que Harry no quería dormir, ni volver a dormir jamás.

No sucedía siempre, pero sí mayoritariamente por semana, tenía sueños extraños, increíblemente reales, las sensaciones se sentían tan vívidas que sentía un agujero en su pecho, los sentimientos que le provocaba cada sueño lo estaban matando. Lo peor era cuando Draco estaba involucrado, porque era cuando más dolía.

Siempre era lo mismo, en la Sala de los Menesteres o en el baño, ambos peleaban o discutían terriblemente, de alguna manera Harry siempre terminaba confesándole sus miedos y Draco siempre le decía un par de verdades crudas, que era lo mismo que comer una roca con los dientes y masticar lentamente, amargo, las pesadillas le dejaban con ese sabor en la boca.

Y no era normal, joder, esos sueños no eran normales.

—_Deja de hacerlo, deja de esconderte._

—_Yo no me escondo_—_respondió Draco con voz monótona_—_. ¿Por qué crees que lo haría? ¿Qué tendría que esconder?_

—_Porque tienes miedo_—_Harry podría jurar que Draco se puso más pálido de lo normal y eso era alarmante, estaba lívido_—_. Huyes de mí. Y no quiero que lo hagas._

—_Siempre estoy dispuesto para ti. Follamos con frecuencia._

_A Harry le dolieron más esas palabras de lo que le gustaría admitir._

_Hizo una mueca._

—_Pero no me dices la verdad. Tienes mucho que ocultar. Y sé que voy a perderte. Te iras. Y me dejarás, como todos lo hacen._

_No sabía por qué estaba llorando, pero ahora ya no podría dejar de hacerlo._

_Las lágrimas saladas caían por sus mejillas mientras las sentía deslizarse por su abdomen desnudo. Draco las limpió con sus pulgares, mientras se acercaba provocando el ruido de las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas. Su expresión rota le hizo parecer que estaba llorando por dentro, parecía como si le doliera más a él que Harry._

— _¿Te gustaría que me quede?_

—_Por siempre._

* * *

Los sueños—más bien las pesadillas—sonaban como si su subconsciente intentara hacerlo razonar, de que Draco era malo, que debía dejar verlo, que era el enemigo, y siempre lo había sido. Pero después el Draco de su sueño se rendía, y ambos mantenían la charla angustiosa que no podían mantener cuando estaban despiertos.

Pero aparte de sus ojeras y que tomaba más de tres tazas de café por día, con Draco (el real) todo estaba yendo más que bien, cada vez pensaba menos, a pesar de los recurrentes sueños, pasaba bastante tiempo con Malfoy, y no solo teniendo sexo, sino, discutiendo, charlando, matándose a besos, discutiendo, hablando, besos, más discusión, y Harry se sentía en el paraíso, incluso aunque pelearan la mayoría del tiempo—lo bueno era que las reconciliaciones eran malditamente satisfactorias.

Pero resultaba que hacía dos días Hermione lo miraba extraño, Harry no era bueno disimulando—en absoluto— y ella era la persona más intuitiva e inteligente que él conocía, y se la pasaba acosándolo y preguntándole por qué tenía el rostro ojeroso y bobo como un Hufflepuff en vísperas de San Valentín.

Harry había tenido que pasar dos días— ¡dos putos días! —sin su dosis de Draco porque a su mejor amiga se le antojaba saber la verdad.

Era sumamente detestable.

—Harry—dijo con la voz de _Yo Lo Sé Todo_, y él se abstuvo de rodar los ojos—. Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad, estoy preocupada…

— ¿Cuándo no? —la observó mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y Ron engullía su desayuno.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—dijo con los dientes apretados—. Cuando te gusta alguien normalmente pierdes la cabeza, y no quiero que cometas un error, o estés haciendo algo imprudente.

—Hermione—habló Seamus con la boca llena—, es Harry, siempre está haciendo algo imprudente—se carcajeó, al mismo tiempo que Harry decía:

— ¿Por qué tiene que haber una chica? Tal vez sólo…esté distraído…

—Siempre hay una chica.

— ¡Cállate, Seamus! —frunció los labios, en tono: _no estás ayudando mucho_.

—Es que—Hermione parecía confundida y muy contrariada—, nunca te había visto así, es que por momentos parece como si fueras la persona más feliz del mundo y después como si el mundo se viniera abajo.

—Es que el mundo se está viniendo abajo, no es raro que Harry actúe de esa forma—habló Ginny mientras lo miraba innecesariamente fijo, pestañeando más de la cuenta.

Harry la miró extrañado, y un poco incómodo mientras volvía su atención a su apetecible café.

Él entendía a Hermione, con Draco pasaban mucho tiempo peleando por estupideces, y los dos tenían demasiado orgullo como para rendirse, así que podían pasarse horas ignorándose hasta que lo resolvían con sexo y era como si nada hubiera pasado, y esos instantes eran como el mismísimo infierno para Harry, también estaban los momentos en donde se ponía a pensar y podía comprender que su expresión se pondría tormentosa.

—No me pasa nada. Estoy bien—mintió, y luchó contra la mirada de Hermione, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin poder evitar morderse los labios con fuerza.

Hermione alzó una ceja, con la expresión clara de que no le creía en absoluto. Y Harry sabía lo que esa mirada significaba: podría tomar medidas drásticas, o incluso ponerle Veritaserum en la bebida. Ella era una amiga magnífica, pero tenía el alma de mamá gallina, y su preocupación podía con ella en los momentos cruciales, como la guerra que estaba por venir.

Harry suspiró, sabiendo que podría ser mil veces peor, espetó con cansancio:

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Ambos salieron a paso rápido, junto con Ron que lo miraba perspicaz, y la atenta mirada de todos en el Comedor. Harry se estremeció pensando que Draco tal vez también lo hacía.

Al final del pasillo se acomodó contra la pared, así tal vez sus piernas no temblarían tanto.

— ¿Y bien?

—N-no, no estoy con nadie, o sea, no salgo oficialmente con nadie—sus mejillas se sentían calientes y él rogaba a Merlín que no estuviera sonrojándose—. Sólo nos acostamos.

Ron se atragantó con su propia saliva y Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos, la boca en forma de una perfecta "O", y la mandíbula desencajada.

— ¿¡Que qué!?

— ¿Cuándo…cómo…digo, con quién? —tartamudeó Ron.

—Sólo sucedió—_estuve fantaseando con eso durante meses_—. No fue nada especial—_fue perfecto y doloroso al mismo tiempo_—. No somos nada—_pero lo quiero._

—Usaste protección, ¿verdad, Harry? —él estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada, pero lo fingió muy bien simulando una tos falsa.

_Honestamente, Hermione, no creo que un hombre pueda quedar embarazado._

— ¿Quién es, compañero? ¿La conocemos? —de repente la sonrisa de Ron se había vuelto perversa.

— ¡No voy a decirte eso! —. _Porque si tú supieras…_

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Él la miró y tragó saliva audiblemente.

—Yo…y-yo—suspiró hondamente—, el…_ella_ es insoportable, odiosa—hizo especial énfasis en la palabra 'odio'—, engreída, manipuladora, engañosa y me vuelve loco, pero me encanta, no sé por qué, pero lo hace.

—Estás enamorado—susurró Hermione con una sonrisa radiante, como si no pudiera creérselo.

Oírlo decir de la boca de otra persona que no fuera la voz de su mente, era algo realmente impactante. Porque lo convertía en realidad, en una realidad en la que no podía vivir.

—No es para tanto—se mordisqueó el labio.

—No seas idiota, Harry, la quieres—_lo_ _quiero_, repitió en su mente, y resonó como eco en una cueva.

_Pero él no a mí._

* * *

Draco también se veía ojeroso y cansado igual que Harry.

Dentro de todo el caos y la guerra interior que tenía Harry, dentro de los problemas y las continuas peleas, había una parte de él que no podía evitar sentirse absurdamente feliz.

— ¿Vas a ir a ver el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw?

—Sí. Blaise va a ir conmigo—Harry entrecerró los ojos imperceptiblemente—. No hace falta que te pregunte si jugarás, ya que es obvio que no podrás.

— ¡Snape es que es terriblemente injusto conmigo…!—prácticamente saltó de la cama.

—Oh, por favor, ni que fueras la reencarnación de los Santos, Potter—se mofó, con una sonrisa de superioridad—. Y Snape es terriblemente injusto contigo todo el tiempo. Ya no debería sorprenderte.

Así que aquí estaba, ordenando los viejos ficheros (en donde su padre y sus amigos aparecían continuamente), y soñando despierto, pensando en el partido y si al menos su equipo había mantenido la dignidad, y en si después podría emboscar a Malfoy en algún pasillo y hacerle el amor.

—Creo que por hoy fue suficiente—enunció Snape con frialdad—. Marca el lugar donde has dejado. Seguirás el sábado que viene, a las diez en punto.

—Sí, señor.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el campo de Quidditch, haciendo un tempus y dándose cuenta de que no era demasiado tarde y que el partido aún no había terminado. Llegó justo cuando los gritos de júbilo lo ensordecieron, y Ginny, quien tenía la snitch en la mano, lo miraba sonriente cuando se percató de que estaba en las gradas, muy cerca del campo. Ron se acercó y lo empujó dentro mientras gritaba "¡Ganamos, ganamos!"

Harry intentaba encontrar la cabellera rubia platinada de Draco, al mismo tiempo que todo su equipo lo abrazaba y reía. Miró alrededor y vio correr a Ginny hacia él con expresión radiante y decidida, cuando llegó a su lado, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ginny lo besó.

Fueron los segundos más eternos e insoportables de su vida, él seguía estupefacto e inmóvil, y su mente no paraba de gritar ¡ERROR!, con los ojos abiertos y aunque no quería hacer nada más que apartarla, Harry sabía que quedaría muy grosero de su parte, la haría llorar, sin embargo, tampoco respondió el beso.

Fue cuando sintió sus labios moverse con tenacidad sobre los suyos y sus finas manos acunarle el rostro, cuando lo vio.

Draco.

Sintió como su corazón se detenía. Como las personas a su alrededor desaparecían y su cuerpo se convertía en plomo. Ni siquiera era capaz de sentir los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos. Sólo podía verlo a él, y a su expresión.

Draco nunca había sido aparte del sexo una persona expresiva, pero en ese momento, Harry podía jurar que su máscara estaba tan quebrada como su expresión. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes, casi cristalinos, parecía estupefacto, como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, quitándole el aire, y, ¿herido? Joder, Harry jamás había visto a alguien tan devastado.

Fueron como segundos en cámara lenta en los que se miraron, y después Draco se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió corriendo. Despertando de la ilusión, empujó a Ginny abruptamente, sin pensar en lo que hacía, corrió.

Sólo era capaz de pensar en Draco. En que tenía que escucharle, Harry lo le había engañado, que no era cómo parecía.

— ¡Draco! — empujaba a cualquier persona que se interponía, mientras seguía la cabellera rubia. Subió las escaleras con rapidez, y cuando estuvo despejado de personas lo agarró del brazo fuertemente, haciendo que trastabillara. Draco seguía sin mirarlo—. Tienes…que escucharme—jadeó, en busca de aire—. No la besé…yo…

Con la cabeza agacha, Draco sonrió con cinismo.

—Por supuesto—espetó con frialdad, y Harry se estremeció por el tono cortante en cada palabra—. Sólo sus labios accidentalmente chocaron.

—Pero no fue así—la desesperación se estaba apoderando de él, y sentía ganas de zarandear a Draco para que se diera cuenta, sentía el pánico correr por sus venas, mientras su respiración se aceleraba—. Ella vino y yo…

—De todas maneras—lo interrumpió, alzando la vista, y Harry lo supo. Sus ojos estaban fríos como el témpano, aunque un poco cristalinos, y su expresión impenetrable, pero fue la chispa que había en ellos, si Harry no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con él, seguramente no habría hecho la diferencia, pero sí lo hacía. Había celos, rabia, furia, dolor. Lo había herido—. No es de mi incumbencia, por mí podrías besarte hasta con la sangre sucia y con quien se te cante, no me importa. Nosotros no somos nada—la angustia había arrasado contra él y ya no quedaba ninguna otra emoción, sus pulmones se habían exprimido.

—Draco…

—No. Déjalo. A tus amiguitas seguramente no les hará gracia saber que te acostabas con un Slytherin, ¡ni qué decir con Draco Malfoy! Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Su pecho se exprimió, y Harry sabía que tenía una expresión miserable, y no le importaba en absoluto. Todo se estaba cayendo. Las palabras de Draco eran como acuchilladas, y por más que sabía, que gracias a esa chispa de dolor y celos que había visto en sus ojos, que le importaba a Draco, no podía dejar que esas palabras no le afectaran. Dolían.

—No—susurró con voz ahogada—. No entiendes…

Malfoy sonrió burlón, detrás del dolor que escondían sus ojos.

—Lo hago perfectamente, Potter. Si no te importa, me temo que ya no podremos volver a vernos. Tranquilo, no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo de la comadreja, pero como veo que ya la tienes a ella no creo serte necesario, _tú_ ya no me eres necesario. Otros perfectamente pueden reemplazarte.

Fue como un balde de agua fría y nada de lo que haya sentido antes se comparaba al dolor en su pecho, mientras sus entrañas se retorcían.

Agachó la mirada, sintiendo sus ojos picar con la sensación del cosquilleo en la nariz, se mordió el labio intentando tranquilizarse, y que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Abrió la boca, con el miedo a que saliera en sollozo en vez de palabras, pero queriéndose arriesgar de todos modos, pero unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo y divisó a Ron y Hermione mirándolo, preocupados.

Draco, con una mirada indescifrable, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Y fue como si terminara de despedazar a Harry por dentro.

* * *

Draco ya no aparecía en los sueños de Harry.

Bueno, sí lo hacía pero eran otro tipo de sueños, no tan extraños y vívidos. Las pesadillas no se iban, seguían ahí, pero Draco ya no frecuentaba en ellas. Sólo despertaba una mañana y sabía que había soñado con Draco, no entendía cómo, ni por qué, simplemente lo sabía.

Esos sueños, en donde hablaba con él de cosas que jamás podría decirle a la cara—cosas de las cuales, tenía miedo de enfrentar—, se habían ido, como si el hecho de que Draco decidiera cortar los lazos con Harry significara expulsar todo lo referente a él.

Y estaba bien. Debería estarlo. De esa manera, sería más fácil olvidarlo. El problema, era que no quería hacerlo.

Harry no quería olvidarlo. Harry lo quería de vuelta.

Porque Draco estaba en todas partes, hacer el intento de siquiera fingir ya era demasiado trabajo, y como se sentía…derrotado, devastado e inútil, ya no disimulaba, ni se tomaba el tiempo de hacerlo, Harry aprovechaba esa falta de dignidad—como una ventaja para alguien tan orgulloso como él— para poder observarlo sin reparo alguno.

Era más que masoquista, muy estúpido, pero, ¿qué más iba a hacer? Harry sabía y quería creer que Draco se había sentido celoso y herido en el partido de Quidditch, que no sabía otra forma de manifestar sus sentimientos, que, en realidad había estado atrapado. Pero las palabras, dolían. Harry no tenía la seguridad suficiente como para enfrentarlo, sobre todo cuando sus heridas sangraban como flores rojas en charcos de sangre. Y, tampoco tenía idea de qué decirle.

¿Me gustas? ¿Tal vez estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo como para enamorarme de alguien más*? ¿Úsame, pero no te vayas? ¿No me dejes? ¿Te quiero?

Todas eran verdad pero ninguna definía ni de cerca lo que Harry sentía, todo era un verdadero caos.

Así que, volvía a observarlo en silencio, volvía al principio, volvía a tenerlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Draco nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca ni cuando habían sido amantes, ¿por qué haría ahora la diferencia?

Draco lo ignoraba, y aunque Draco en realidad ignoraba a todo el mundo, a Harry le hubiera gustado ser la excepción.

Sabía que no estaba bien, las cosas no estarían nunca bien (no para alguien como él), pero solía hacer el esfuerzo, el mero intento de mantenerse de pie, ahora sólo quería derrumbarse.

Estaba derrumbándose.

Y no era sólo por Draco, todo su mundo trastabillaba y no encontraba un ancla, nada lo traía de regreso, su cabeza era una neblina constante, su cuerpo desnutrido, y su corazón marchitado, ¿era normal sentirse tan perdido y solo?

La gente subestimaba la soledad.

Porque Harry siempre había sido bueno sobrellevando las cosas, podía ser independiente, y hacer las cosas por sí mismo, a veces estaba solo, pero había momentos en las que por más rodeado de gente que estuviera, se estaba más solo.

Se estaba cayendo.

Y todos lo notaban. Sus amigos estaban preocupados, más que otras veces, y Harry no podía culparlos, no estaba siendo una persona ejemplar que digamos. Tal vez sólo era una fase, tal vez sólo era un pozo profundo del cual no quería salir jamás, pero sólo quería descansar, quería cerrar los ojos y olvidar o vivir en el recuerdo, lo que viniera primero.

Cerró los ojos del cansancio, dejó a un lado de la cama el mapa merodeador, y pensaba en que Draco, en ningún momento había dejado de usar los jeans azules de aquel día.

¿Eso podía significar algo?

La esperanza siempre se volvía a marchitar luego de ver en el día la indiferencia de Draco, y la preocupación arrasaba su cuerpo al ver el de Draco, porque Malfoy estaba más desnutrido cada día se lo veía cada vez más triste. Y Harry se preguntó levemente en el bosque de su consciencia si la misión que le había encomendado Voldemort se estaba poniendo demasiado complicada.

A Harry le importaba una mierda ya. La guerra, que Draco pudiera ser un Mortífago, los años de odio que habían mantenido daban exactamente lo mismo si en ese instante, ahora, Harry lo quería como nunca había amado a alguien.

Pero Draco huía de él, lo evitaba, ni siquiera daba la cara y le gritaba, ni lo insultaba. Y Harry cada vez dudaba más, ¿había sido tan poco en la vida de Draco?, ¿todo lo que habían tenido siquiera había significado algo?, ¿estaba tan solo? ¿Harry no era…suficiente?

Harry se quedó dormido, pensando si alguna vez sería suficiente para Draco.

—_Vengo a despedirme._

_Harry miró atentamente las mariposas azules, que revoloteaban alrededor de la nieve. ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran aletear con este frío? Sus alas tenían una leve capa de nieve blanca y las hacía ver surrealistas, etéreas. Como Draco._

_El sonido de su voz era probablemente una de las cosas más sexosas que Harry había escuchado. Podía sentir el frío calándole los huesos, y era sorprendente que incluso con la piel de gallina, los pelitos de la nuca se alzaran._

_Harry no levantó la mirada._

— _¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?_ —_. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, y no se atrevía a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, podría imaginarse los cabellos rubios llenos de copos de nieve y esa mirada fría, junto con la camisa blanca y los jeans azules._

_Nadie nunca le había afectado tanto como Draco lo hacía._

—_Porque, supongo que te debo una explicación_—_Harry se quedó en silencio, mientras sentía la nieve crujir al sentir el calor corporal del que Malfoy emanaba y se sentaba a su lado_—_. No sé por dónde empezar_—_lanzó un suspiro agobiado._

— _¿Por qué no empiezas el día en que empezaste a coquetear conmigo?_ —_escupió Harry fríamente. Todavía estaba terriblemente enojado con Draco, al mismo tiempo que sentía su estómago encogerse y sus dedos picar de las ganas que tenía de tocarlo. De besarlo._

—_Entonces tendré que empezar desde el primer momento en que te vi_—_Harry alzó la vista y lo miró, Draco seguía estando devastadoramente hermoso_. _Sus ojos grises lo miraron cristalinos y algo desesperados_—_. No voy a darte el discurso de cuánto te odié todos estos años, no voy a decirte que mi primera masturbación fue pensando en ti, ni cuán obsesionado estuve contigo. No voy a decirte cuánto te necesito y cuánto te quise este año, ni que me mataste cuando la besaste a ella, no voy a admitir lo mucho que me dolió que no la apartaras, ni justificado por haberte herido ese día, aunque eso significara mi culpa por haberte gritado. Tampoco voy decirte que lo único que hago es pensar en ti. Pero si algo sé, es que voy a echarte de menos._

_El cuerpo de Harry era puro cortocircuito, electricidad que vagaba con volteos por todo su cuerpo, mientras su pecho se calentaba y su corazón latía desbocado._

— _¿Por qué tendrías que irte?_ —_sentía lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos de sólo pensarlo. Harry agarró su pálida mano, mientras un estremecimiento lo recorría entero. Las sensaciones, tan reales_—_. ¿Estuviste metiéndote en mis sueños?_

_Draco le sonrió tristemente._

—_No es tan sencillo como el mundo cree_—_sus dedos temblaron_—_. Quería hablar contigo sin la posibilidad de que descubrieras lo que estuve planeando. También quería mostrarte lo que podría pasar si seguíamos con este juego. Pero algo salió mal, temí que te hubiera condenado a algo irreversible, pero no. Al estar en tus sueños, dentro de tu mente se desataron…cosas. _

— _¿Cosas?_

—_Miedos. Secretos. Oscuridad. La mente no es un lugar tan simple como para que alguien pueda leer los pensamientos de la forma que quiera, y meterme dentro de tu cabeza siempre lleva un riesgo. Por eso, por más que yo haya dejado de frecuentar tu mente, las pesadillas no desaparecen. _

— _¿Por qué tendrías que irte?_ —_apretó su brazo fuertemente, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos._

—_Acabo de decirte que me metí en tu cabeza todo este tiempo, ¿y eso es lo único que preguntas?_

—_Habrías estado en mis sueños incluso aunque no te metieras en ellos._

_Draco se quedó callado. Sus ojos grises eran tristeza líquida, a Harry no le gustaba, ¿y si no volvía a verlos brillar?, ¿u oscurecidos y dilatados, o furiosos?, ¿y si no volvía a verlos nunca?_

— _Los villanos no pueden tener finales felices, Harry._

— _Pero...pero eres hermoso— habló, como si la sola belleza de Draco fuera justificación. No supo por qué lo dijo, el nerviosismo del momento lo acorraló. Bueno, no era una mentira, para nada, pero había mejores razones que esa._

_Draco rio._

— _Pero está bien dejar ir las cosas bonitas._

_No dijo algo como: 'lo sé, pero en realidad no te necesito en mi vida', o 'eso no me salvará de la guerra'._

_Técnicamente dijo que tenía que dejarlo ir._

_Y Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Draco. No cuando lo tenía metido tan dentro de él, no cuando su aroma quedó impregnado en sus fosas nasales, ni cuando su risa en sus oídos, y su rostro en su retina, no cuando Harry lo quería tanto._

_Draco lo besó al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía en el aire como la niebla de un pensadero y Harry lanzaba un grito desgarrador._

* * *

Pasó en cámara lenta.

Harry estaba impotente con la capa de invisibilidad al lado de Dumbledore, mientras Draco lo apuntaba con la varita. Y Harry nunca lo había visto tan asustado.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco…

— ¡Usted no entiende! —sollozó—. Si no lo hago, los matarán, él me matará. No tengo elección.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Todavía tienes una oportunidad. Yo puedo ayudarte.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

Harry quería gritar, sentía la sangre caliente correr por sus venas y su corazón golpetear fuertemente contra su pecho, y por un idealizado instante, temió que todos lo escucharan.

Cuando todos los mortífagos estaban reunidos allí, Harry podía sentir la adrenalina acumulada querer estallar en mil pedazos, quería agarrar a Draco y llevárselo a un lugar seguro.

Snape alzó la varita, la apuntó directamente hacia Dumbledore y dijo:

— _¡Avada Kedavra! _

En esos instantes, Harry sintió muchas cosas, como repentinamente todo ya no iba en cámara lenta, si no, de un modo acelerado. Podía ver cómo Dumbledore caía hacia atrás como un muñeco de trapo, y su propio corazón se hundía de sólo verlo. Su cuerpo quedó liberado al instante del hechizo, sin embargo se sentía pegado y estancado en el suelo. No podía respirar.

Y estaba seguro de que se habría quedado estático en el mismo lugar, si no fuera porque vio cómo Snape agarraba de la nuca a Draco y se lo llevaba.

Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad de un tirón, y la adrenalina reprimida, se liberó como si hubieran cortado una línea dentro de él, desgarrando sus entrañas y haciendo prender fuego por dentro.

_Todo lo quiero…_

…_eres tú._

Corrió tan fuerte como nunca antes había hecho, sus piernas se sentían partir por cada paso, mientras empujaba a las personas que se interponían en su camino, de cualquier bando, gritos de terror inundaban el castillo, sin embargo, Harry no podía oírlos, no podía ver que Lupin lo estaba siguiendo, ni que sus amigos luchaban a duras penas (gracias al Felix Felicis), ni que casi le daban a Ginny con una maldición. Lo único que sabía en ese momento no tenía que perder de vista la cabellera rubia platinada, porque si no, lo perdería definitivamente.

Harry y Draco habían estado demasiado ocupados salvándose de ellos mismos, temerosos de salir heridos por culpa del otro, que se habían olvidado de que tenían que sobrevivir en el mundo exterior también.

Cuando los alcanzó, pudo divisar a Snape agarrándolo del brazo fuertemente, mientras Draco tenía la cara contorsionada del dolor.

_¡No lo toques!_

Ellos no se habían percatado de que él estaba allí, casi al lado de ambos, en las afueras del jardín. Mientras Snape le gruía algo, y los ojos de Draco se cristalizaron de lágrimas acumuladas.

_No lo tienes permitido. ¡Sólo yo puedo hacerle daño! _

Eran pensamientos egoístas, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía, lo único que era capaz de sentir era la desesperación y angustia apoderarse de él mezclado con la adrenalina. Sentía que podría largarse a llorar.

— ¡Draco!

Malfoy se dio vuelta al instante con ojos asustadizos, mientras Snape se interponía entre ellos.

—Harry—susurró lento y despacio, casi inaudible, pero él logró escucharlo, mientras apretaba los puños, y los nudillos se volvían blancos.

Sentía que alguien se había posicionado detrás de él pero no se dio la vuelta, realmente no le importaba. Snape le estaba diciendo algo, gruñendo, o sermoneando, pero Harry no lo escuchaba, lo único que hacía era estar parado en el lugar, sin dejar de observar a Draco. Ahora que lo tenía en frente, no sabía qué decirle.

Era como estar anestesiado, porque Harry sentía su cuerpo pesado y los oídos zumbando, sus manos temblaban tanto, que no le sorprendería que todos se hubieran dado cuenta.

—Draco, por el amor a Merlín, dile algo para que nos podamos ir de una vez por todas—tenía la leve sospecha de que el que había dicho eso, había sido Snape. Pero no podría estar seguro, sus oídos se sentían como si alguien los rastrillara por dentro.

—Tengo que irme, Harry—habló con la voz ahogada, y fue lo mismo que estrujar su pecho. La respiración se le cortó.

—No, por favor, quédate aquí—se escuchó decir, pero tampoco sabía cuándo había abierto la boca.

Draco se dio la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que Harry perdía casi el control por sí mismo.

— ¡No! No, no, no. No me dejes—gritó, mientras sentía lágrimas caer por su rostro. Snape prácticamente arrastró a Draco hacia las profundidades de bosque, mientras Harry hacía el ademán de perseguirlos, unos brazos lo rodearon fuertemente.

Forcejeó, mientras sollozaba y sacudía la cabeza.

No quería. No quería que se fuera, ¿por qué…?

Intentó deshacerse de esos brazos que lo retenían, cuando se dio cuenta de que era Lupin, Draco ya había desaparecido, Harry igual seguía forcejeando, y la vista se le nubló a causa de las lágrimas.

No escuchaba a nadie alrededor, todo se había silenciado y en sus oídos, sutilmente aparecía un pitido.

Harry siempre lo supo, sabía que era prácticamente un suicidio meterse con alguien como Malfoy. Si bien ninguno de los dos terminaron matándose. Algo dentro de Harry murió cuando Draco se fue.

Porque supo que jamás volvería a verlo.

* * *

—Voy a…ya saben, buscar el compartimiento.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron como Harry sabía, odiaba ser observado. Con ese deje de pena y preocupación.

Imagínense, Harry había estado tan devastado que Ron no tuvo tiempo de enojarse por haber estado con Malfoy todo este tiempo. Si lo hacía o no, en ese momento a él no le importaba realmente. Todo se sentía igual, indiferente, ¿así se sentía cuando te rompían el corazón? Dios, era como convertirse en otra persona. Harry ni quiera era capaz de sentir otro tipo de emociones que no fueran tristeza y melancolía, ni siquiera la soledad que siempre había habitado en él le afectaba, ya nada parecía hacerlo.

Harry nunca antes había estado tan aliviado de no ser Prefecto, sólo quería un rato a solas. Y cuando chocó con Ginny accidentalmente, no se volteó, después de todo, ella no había tenido derecho a besarlo, la relación de Draco y él estaba, destinada a fracasar, pero en definitiva, ese beso lo había arruinado todo. Y Harry todavía se arrepentía de no haberla empujado lejos unos minutos antes y haber agarrado a Draco por las caderas y comerlo ahí mismo, porque eso hubiera sido lo que quería y lo habría, tal vez, simplificado todo. Si hubiera pasado, sus amigos se enojarían mucho con él—aunque Harry no puede culparlos—, pero lo perdonarían (aunque Ginny, no), y Draco y él estarían juntos ahora. Tal vez Draco estaría sentado en su regazo mientras lo provocaba moviendo las caderas en círculos, y entonces Harry se vengaría besándolo profundamente, mientras apretaba sus pezones deliciosamente sensibles, y en ese caos en el que eran ambos, Harry hubiera estado feliz.

Pero no podría saberlo. No podría saber qué pasaría, porque se arrepentía de tantas cosas…

Vio un destello plateado, y su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse.

No, no otra vez.

_Cálmate_, se dijo. Sin embargo, siguió a toda velocidad esa pequeña chispa dorada que había visto.

Abrió con fuerza el último compartimiento, sintiendo los labios secos y su respiración cortarse repentinamente, observando, maravillado y algo desesperado, la imagen más extraña y surrealista que había visto.

Dentro del compartimiento nevaba, _realmente_ caían copos de nieve, sola y únicamente dentro de ese lugar. El frío congelaba las ventanas, y su respiración se volvía vaho en el aire, mientras entraba, cerraba la puerta, y se sentaba.

Una mariposa azul, cubierta con una leve capa de nieve, que claramente era artificial, o mínimamente transformada, porque era imposible que no se marchitara con el frío que hacía allí, sea como fuera, Harry no podía creer lo irónico que era todo eso.

Pero Draco había estado en su mente, sabía que la nieve le recordaba a esa vez que lo había visto haciendo dibujo sobre ella y ambos se habían besado y Draco le había dicho que Harry le gustaba. También debía saber que provocaba que sus abejas asesinas en su estómago se convirtieran en mariposas azules de terciopelo.

Al menos no había abejas allí.

La extraña mariposa azul se posó sobre su nariz, mientras aleteaba suavemente y esparcía nieve sobre su rostro. Harry tuvo ganas de estornudar. La mariposa pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque, repentinamente, se deshizo, transformándose en un pequeño trozo de pergamino quemado.

Harry leyó y releyó la nota, mientras su corazón golpeteaba acelerado y sentía sus ojos picar, sus manos temblaban, y la letra de Draco en el pergamino, citaba:

_Estoy bien, chico de oro, no hace falta que te preocupes._

_Nos veremos más pronto de que imaginas. Después de todo, todavía tengo que devolverte los jeans azules (y ver cómo te quedan puestos, para luego quitártelos)._

_Me gustaban más las abejas asesina, Potter. Mira que mariposas azules…demasiado empalagoso, ¿no crees? Pero te necesito vivo, para volver a hacerte la vida un infierno, después de todo, sé que hago que tus ojos ardan._

_Draco._

Harry quería golpearlo, quería gritarle, y luego besarlo. Por hacerlo sentir miserable, pensando que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Quería más respuestas y más besos. Pero por ahora, tendría que conformarse con guardarse la nota en el bolsillo de la campera, mientras lanzaba una carcajada y sonreía ampliamente, sintiendo la nieve caer sobre él.

Se sentía feliz de poder decir, que no se arrepentía de nada.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

*Esa oración es la letra de una canción de Arctic Monkeys (do i wanna know, si mal no recuerdo, creo que es esa)._  
_

¡Hi, darlings! Sé que me tardé un poco, pero aquí está la continuación.

También sé que me quisieron matar en la parte de Ginny ._., pero desde que leí el libro me imaginé a Draco viendo el beso, sintiéndose destrozado (lo sé, tengo un alma masoquista).

Espero que les haya gustado, y déjenme un review para ver qué les pareció.

Buenas noches a todos 3,

Vulnera


End file.
